


Dracula's Brides

by ArtificialWick



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Major Character Injury, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialWick/pseuds/ArtificialWick
Summary: Alaska is invited over to the countess’ castle, and even after her companion’s claims of her being a dangerous vampire, still goes up there. She finds someone alike herself, love and happiness, however, underneath all that lingers pain and despair as not all is what it seems.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written by Wick and Frida, and first posted on ArtificialQueens starting October 19th 2016.  
> Original A/N goes as follows: Hiieeeee guys! Since I know October is Sharon’s month after all, I felt very inspired to write some Shalaska based off of Dracula for the fic challenge! The fic containst some elements from Sharon’s song “Dracula” off of her sophomore album ‘Taxidermy’. This is a co-written fic that I wrote along with my dear girlfriend, Wick who beta’d and edited the story to be as good as it possibly could be! We hope you enjoy!! Feedback is always welcome :) xoxo Frida

“Countess Needles is resting in zhe West Wing; however, she will join you for dinner in zhe Great Hall in a few hours,” said the maid, a young burly girl by the name of Katya Zamosomethingandother, as she ushered Alaska into her room. She spoke with a foreign accent, one Alaska cannot decipher but she’s sure that is not Romanian. She though the girl to be Russian, and she’s almost certain, judging from the impossible last name.

“Thank you.” Alaska called after her as Katya shut the giant, wooden door. Alaska had been traveling all over Europe for days and days, putting on her burlesque show in small little pubs for interested men. It wasn’t until one of her shows at a small pub in Transylvania, did she get a letter from this ‘Countess Needles’ requesting to meet her at once in her castle. When she had gotten the letter, her backup showgirl dancer, Adore, had screamed with fright.

“Don’t go!!” She pleaded, begging her, down on her hands and knees. “Haven’t you heard the stories of that horrible creature?!”

True, ever since she had come to Transylvania she had heard the back alley whispers about the dreaded Countess Needles and how she was a horrible monster and that anyone who went into her castle, never came out. Whenever she’d ask someone for information other than the monster story, people would panic and frantically rush off, muttering something about vampires.

At first Alaska had been quite aloof about it all but she had to admit, the more interested she had become -the silhouette the enormous castle cast across the town not being helpful at all- the more she had wanted to go. Now, receiving a letter from the countess, her curious interest was higher than ever.

“Relax, Adore,” she crooned, taking her face in her hands, long fingers gently stroking her cheeks. “Those are just silly town rumours, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Adore didn’t believe her though, her anxiety kicking in and filling her up with worry for her best friend. Racing for her bag in her dressing room, she pulled out of it a small silver cross and handed it to Alaska, pressing it into her hands with great insistence.

“Please, take this, just please be safe!” Adore cried. Alaska pushed the cross back into Adore’s hands and didn’t reach for the cross at all. She backed away from Adore, her eyes big.

“Stop it, Adore. I’ll be fine.” She snapped, “It’s all just lackluster superstition, I’m sure it’s fine and just a story made up by some kid who was looking for some popularity.”

And with that, she had set off in a carriage towards the castle.  Now, she wandered around her big room, the walls lined with velvet tapestries and a roaring fireplace in the corner, wondering what this mysterious Countess Needles was like. Standing in front of a tall, full length mirror, Alaska fixed the bustle on her dress, the front cut on her dress showing off her long legs nicely. She tightened up her corset, making her breasts push out even more.

After a while, there was a soft knock on the door. It was the maid, Katya. She had come back to announce that dinner was being served in the Great Hall. She followed the maid, who seemed to be gliding across the floor, so smooth was her walk. If anyone was making the floor creak, it was Alaska herself.

“Please, wait here, zhe will be with you shortly,” said Katya as she left Alaska at the bottom of a massive staircase and went back the way she came. The wait seemed to fly by as she studied the interior of the castle. The decorating was very alike the room Katya had shown her to, mere hours ago. There’s a portrait on the wall that is rather hard to miss, it is probably just as high is as she is tall. It’s what she assumes to be a family portrait.

She did not get to study the portrait very well, however. With a soft cough announcing the presence of another, Alaska turned her head in the general direction of the stair case. There, at the very top stood a tall figure, her posture quite regal. Alaska could only assume that this was her, this infamous Countess Needles.

Quite like her servant, she seemed to be gliding down the staircase. She was wearing a tight, buttoned-up white dress shirt that accentuated her curves ever so nicely, a long black cape that fell in waves around her long legs, the latter being covered in the darkest pair of trousers Alaska thought she had ever laid her eyes on.

The Countess’ hair is long and jet black, tied back in a ponytail; her thick red lips were a stark contrast against her pale and seemingly white skin. Alaska looked up at her, mesmerized, her jaw almost dropped to the floor.

“Welcome to my castle, sweet pea,” spoke the Countess, bowing low to her. Alaska stepped closer and curtsied, extending a hand in greeting. The Countess took her gloved hand gently and kissed it, looking up at her through hooded, lustful eyes, making Alaska blush as deeply red as her lips.

“P-p-pleasure to be here, Countess Needles,” Stuttered Alaska. The Countess scoffed playfully and laughed huskily in return.

“Oh please, Countess Needles was my mother….Call me Sharon. “    

“Call me Alaska,” she replied with another curt nod.                

Sharon led them to a set of heavy doors on the side of the room, which seemed to open on their own accord. Alaska was met by the sound of an organ playing and when she looked around it was quite easy to spot said organ, being played by a younger woman with long blonde hair that was pinned into a nice up-do.

“Come now, pay no mind to Miss Edwards, please, have a seat instead,” said Sharon as she led her guest to a long table. How Alaska had missed the table laden with the most delicious food she had ever seen, she did not know. For split second she was overwhelmed by the smell but the sound of a chair scraping against the tiled floor brought her mind back to the reality of the situation.

They sat opposite each other, Alaska keeping her hands off the silverware until she duly noted that the silverware wasn’t silver but a fine gold. She quietly took off her gloves and placed them in her lap but apparently nothing went unnoticed by the countess as she clapped in her hands and Katya seemed to have appeared by her side from out of nowhere.  

With a silent gesture from Sharon, Katya walked into her direction and extended her hand. It took a little while for Alaska to take the hint but when Katya lowered her eyes briefly before she looked at her again, she got it and handed over her gloves. The maid left as quick as she had come.

They dined mostly in silence, the organ still being played for them in the background. Alaska didn’t speak as she had no idea what to say and Sharon did not make much effort either, although she could not take her eyes off Alaska. The blonde could feel it as she ate, she felt watched but it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling.

A big cat, with a lot of long white hair and a few black spots hopped up on the chair to the left of Alaska.  Sharon had shooed him away before Alaska had the chance to so much as pat him.

“Cerrone!! Ignorant cat!” She scolded him. “I should’ve never let that stray in…he keeps me company however,” she sighed, turning to Alaska, “It’s gets quite lonely in such a big, empty castle…”

These were the first words that Sharon had said to her in a while now so, sad as the subject, Alaska was eager to say a few words in return for the sake of keeping the conversation going. “Oh, I bet….you have no partner then? No significant other, perhaps?…” she hinted as slyly and discreetly as possible. Sharon shook her head.

“No, if I had, they’d be sitting at the table too but… my eye does tend to wander…” she noted quite directly, licking her blood red lips and that’s when Alaska noticed her teeth. They were pointed, pearly-white fangs, sharp as a dagger. It sent a chill up her spine, but she tried to ignore it.  Ignorance seemed to be bliss however, as keeping up light conversation was easier from then on.

The two of them finished an elegant dinner and Countess Sharon took Alaska for a moonlit stroll around her castle, showing her the outside garden. Katya had brought over Alaska’s coat as well as Sharon’s; which was quite fashionable if Alaska had to be honest. It was all dark felt and floor length with long sleeves, the buttons going from the collar all the way down to the bottom.

When Alaska was finished admiring Sharon’s coat, her hand was taken by the countess and she was led outside. Albeit it being slightly cold, it did not ruin how beautiful the gardens were.

“Wow…..it’s so beautiful…” crooned Alaska, staring at every dark coloured flower, the small water fountain and the lifeless statues that had become somewhat overgrown by moss and other weeds. “I could stay here forever…”

At this, Sharon smiled and her dark, red eyes lit up excitedly. “Why don’t you stay here forever?…” Alaska turned around to face her and looked up at her, confused.

“I don’t understand.”

Sharon paced around her, eyeing her up and down, one hand coming up to rest on Alaska’s shoulder. “You see Alaska, I’m a very peculiar woman. I have very specific taste and interests. I know what I want and I won’t stop until I get it.”

Alaska’s heart beat significantly faster as she went on, “one of my many interest…is the colour red. Red velvet, red carpets, red curtains, red lips, the red blush on your cheeks as you think you are safe with me… dark… red… blood…” Sharon smirked, showing off her fangs, her grip on Alaska’s shoulder becoming vice-like. “It’s the life force, and has a very delicious taste…we did eat already, but I still want a desert!” She screeched, leaping at Alaska.

The blonde screamed in blind panic as the two toppled to the floor. She wriggled and fought to get away, but Sharon pinned her arms down tightly. Letting out a bats cry, Sharon tore open the coat obstructing her path and drove her fangs into the blonde girls neck. However, she couldn’t draw blood from her! She bit harder but she couldn’t break a vein! Alaska didn’t scream in pain, but instead she let out a soft and gentle moan as Sharon bit at her neck.

Sharon, frustrated, lifted her up and pinned her against the outer stone wall of the castle and bit and sucked at her neck even harder, trying to find a vein. The more and more she bit, the louder Alaska’s moans got, her fingers curling on the hard stone as she smiled and blushed.

“I don’t understand!” Grunted Sharon angrily, backing away from Alaska. “Why can’t I draw your blood?!” All she got was a blonde who giggled girlishly, the blush on her cheeks getting deeper.

“Oh,” she crooned, “don’t you know you can’t bite another vampire?” she questioned with a raised eyebrow and a smirk tainting her pink lips. “Well, you can try but… you know the effect. For someone who is said to be at least a good six hundred years old, you lack a lot of knowledge.”

Sharon looked at her, confused, until the moonlight fell upon her face, revealing two small fangs peeking out from her thick lips, barely noticeable without the light upon them. Alaska winked at her playfully and she felt something stir deep inside the pit of her stomach. Looking deep into Alaska’s eyes, she could see the same desire burn. The desire to be one with your own, Sharon knew she felt the same.

The Countess, strong as always, picked up Alaska rapidly and rushing into the castle at a speed much higher than considered normal. To Alaska it’s all a flurry of blurry images passing her by, she is nowhere near as fast or strong as Sharon. The perks of being older, she assumes.

A big and spacious bedroom is where they finally came to a halt and as if on cue the candles lit themselves. Sharon pushed Alaska down on her deep red velvet bed gently. Sharon takes a little while to take off her coat and cape and Alaska takes the moment to sneakily do the same.

Sharon gently slid down on the bed, lifted herself up and placed a knee on either side of Alaska. One of Sharon’s well-manicured hands came down to stroke Alaska’s sharp jawline, her nails scratched softly at the other’s pale skin. There was a dopey smile on her face and Alaska just wants that to last because there was something so adorable about it.

Her nails trailed down to the blonde’s clavicle and she leaned down, their bodies touching. Dark red lips attached themselves to Alaska’s fragile neck, pearly-white teeth poked at her skin before they broke the surface. Clothes were shed somewhere along the line of incoherent moans and silent screeches.

The next morning, the two of them awoke in a tangle of limbs and messy hair, a toothy grin on both their faces, wrapped in each other’s arms and from that moment on the Countess knew.

“Looks like I’ve found my third bride…”


	2. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N as written on the 21st of October 2016:  
> Hieee guys, Frida and Wick are back back back back back again with a continuation of this fic in which we continue following Alaska as the newest bride of Countess Needles until someone comes along and stirs things up. Frida wrote the outline and Wick beta'ed it, edited it and added details! We sincerely hope you guys like!! If you haven’t already, read the prologue first, it sets up a lot of things that will play out in this chapter and chapters to follow. Feedback, as always, is more than welcome! xoxo Frida and Wick
> 
> TW: blood and usage of needles

It was a cold day, the grey clouds were stagnant and blocked out all sunlight. Even if several rays of sunlight were to shimmer through, it would not have reached them. “What a perfect morning…” sighed Alaska, smiling lazily as she woke up in Sharon’s strong embrace, her long nails tracing lightly down the blonde girls back, enticing a soft and low moan when her nails would run over fresh love bites and wounds from their nightly playtime.

Alaska buried her nose in the crook of Sharon’s neck, inhaling her scent. There were many things that she knew about the countess and there were many things the countess knew about her but, there were things too, that remained a mystery to Alaska.

Sharon’s hands had moved up to tangle in Alaska’s long blonde hair, quietly brushing through. She knew that the countess didn’t do much in the early mornings as she would usually be up all night so, very much like usual, they’re just lying there wrapped in the velvet covers and one another’s embrace.

Alaska turned on her other side, so that her back was pressed to Sharon’s chest and they both had a view of the gardens in front of them. Underneath the covers, their legs tangled, Sharon’s toes lightly  brushing up and down Alaska’s long lanky legs.

“Happy, my new bride…? ” Sharon crooned. Alaska sighed, her small, little fangs peeking out.

“Yes, my love, yes….” They held onto each other in a blissful silence, though, once more the mention of the word bride had stirred some questions with Alaska. She was almost afraid to touch on the subject and ruin this moment of quiet but Sharon had sensed her heartbeat increasing in speed because she asked her kindly if she was truly happy.

“Yes, I am… but, I just have some questions.”

No response.

“Would you mind if I asked them?”

Sharon remained quiet for a little while longer before responding, “of course not, sweet pea, go ahead.”

Alaska took in a shuddering breath before releasing a storm of questions, “a few moons ago you called me your third bride, I was wondering what the specifics were to you because you said you didn’t have a significant other? Also, were Katya and Miss Edwards always around? Are they your other brides? They look so much different from you or me, how is that?”

Sharon sighed deeply, which stirred doubt with Alaska, “I’m sorry if it is too much to ask, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, I’m-“

She was shushed by the countess, “I gave you permission to speak now, didn’t I? So, give me the chance to think up an answer and explain.”

Alaska nodded and waited impatiently for Sharon to start, instead focussing on the tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach as Sharon combed through her hair.

“Miss Alyssa Edwards looks the most different, as you may have noticed; long pointed ears, fingers longer than usual, the ability to touch silver without a problem? She’s older than I am and first arrived in my mother’s court when she was driven out of her own territory in Texas during a purge, I was just a child at the time.  Mother made Miss Edwards her messenger bird, traveling through areas around Transylvania, both to relay messages and bring us news from outside the town. Miss Edwards, during one of her travels, encountered a young burlesque dancing boy named Jay. She brought him to Transylvania so he could escape the terrible life he lived. Mother allowed him to live here if Miss Edwards promised not to get too attached to him, he was after all, still a mortal and mortals have the tendency to… die.”

There was a ‘but’ lingering at the end of Sharon’s short story and Alaska was very sure it didn’t end there. Sharon took in a shuddering breath of air, “When Mother was staked to death during a hunt and I inherited the castle and town, things changed. Jay fell ill Miss Edwards wanted to leave court as she wanted to help him and had no one binding her here. I mercilessly killed off Jay to make sure he didn’t suffer under his disease, in turn showing Miss Edwards that people die and that is better to stay with one’s own.”

Alaska didn’t quite know what to say to this, of course being with one’s own was a priority well known to all but, she hadn’t quite expected it to be this way.

“Then there is Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolochikova… or as you would know her, Katya. She too, joined the court during mother’s reign, as a human. During my own travels through Europe, I snatched up a blonde dressed in pink, big blue eyes… blood quite sweet, a taste that stuck with me for centuries… unbeknownst to myself, Katya who was the blonde’s lover, followed me home. Little did she know what she had gotten herself into. Mother overpowered her easily and forced her to stay. She came in quite handy during the winter, we’d drink from her in turns if we couldn’t hunt; since I was the first to do this, Katya became my bride, my first mate. When… when mother died, I was so enraged that I drank a little too much, injured as I was at the time, my blood mixed with the Russian’s somehow, changing her permanently… she’s been my servant ever since. ”

The blonde tried her best to process this story too, connecting one’s and two’s as everything started to fall in place. “You said… Katya was your first bride but if I am your third, who was the second?”

Sharon huffed, “Miss Edwards… she was mother’s bride, they were quite like we are now. When mother died, and Jay did, Miss Edwards’ loyalty went to me, this too we call being someone’s bride. Being someone’s bride can be many things, a companion, a mate…”

Wrapping her bare body in the velvet covers, Alaska swayed over to the window. She turned back to face Sharon who had gotten up too, curvy figure moving to ring the bell hanging by the bed. It did not take long for Miss Edwards to walk in and place the countess’ clean and neatly folded clothes on the bed before collecting the filthy ones and taking those with her on her way out. Katya came lumbering in shortly after, swiftly dressing Sharon, lacing up all the buttons on her long, black coat and pulling her hair back in its signature black ribbon.

She strode over to Alaska quickly and dressed her too. The first time Katya had tried doing this, Alaska had protested but it hadn’t taken long for her to accept Katya trying to help her, albeit at the countess’ command.

“That’ll be all, Katya, thank you.” Sharon dismissed her when she was all done. Katya curtsied low, her ears pointed back and fangs showing in a small smile as her master praised her.

Sharon waited for the door to fall shut behind Katya before she walked up to Alaska, extending her hand. “Walk with me?”

Alaska took Sharon’s hand, accepting the offer as she pulled her closer and drew her in, requesting a kiss. Sharon obliged, teeth grazing over Alaska’s pink lips until the latter averted her eyes and backed away when she noticed a figure coming up the pathway of the castle, practically running over the bridge to the castle.

“Who is that…?” questioned Sharon, now having taken notice of the one who had distracted her bride. Alaska lifted a finger, her even longer nails stretching out like claws and pointing at the figure. Narrowing her eyes, she recognized that wisp of long black hair.

“Oh no…” Alaska rushed out the room as if the devil was chasing her, only for Sharon to surpass her and reach ground level way before her. When Alaska was finally down, Alyssa and Katya were standing in the doorway of the massive wooden gates, looking outside. Their bodies were tense and when Alaska looked outside she knew why.

There stood Sharon, back straightened and as regal as ever; the wind howling around both her and the raven-haired girl standing in front of her. Sharon revealed one hand from behind her back, long fingers moving whimsically in front of the girl’s face, who seemed to start swaying slowly, becoming more drowsy.

“Adore, what are you doing here?!” screeched Alaska, interfering as she rushed to her friend’s defence. Adore rushed into her arms, but Alaska backed away screaming in pain, only to see that silver cross Adore had tried to give her was around her neck.

“I was worried sick about you, Lasky!” Adore whined. “Why didn’t you come home?!”

“She’s found her home.” Sharon’s voice carried from behind them as she stepped over. She stood next to Alaska, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulder. Miss Edwards, who still stood in the doorway with Katya, was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn’t hear it when Sharon snapped her fingers and beckoned her over. She kneeled next to Sharon, looking up expectantly.

“Take her necklace.”

Miss Edwards, kind-hearted hesitance obstructing her at first, lunged at Adore; causing both of them to topple to the ground; Adore screamed in fright. The Texan’s abnormal hands reached for the silver cross and yanked it off in one pull, running off to go dispose of the vile cross.

“Oh goodness, I knew there were monsters here, oh Lasky please, let’s leave!!” Adore was crying now, her big blue eyes filled with tears. Alaska looked back at her friend and shook her head, stepping back into Sharon’s arms.

“I’m home now, Adore….” Alaska said. She knew she didn’t have anyone waiting for her anywhere else, certainly not her mother or her brothers. Here, she had someone who loved her, someone just like her. Not even Adore knew the secret of her fangs and they had spent so long together; for human’s it was never alright.

“I’m not leaving.”

Adore opened her lips to say something, but before she could, her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed on muddy cobblestones.

“Adore!!” Alaska screamed, rushing to her side. Sharon made no effort to move forward and help, instead she retreated.

Adore looked pale and thin. Alaska knew she suffered from severe attacks such as these, but she had never seen it get this bad. The town doctor had never done anything about it, but now it was very much starting to feel like it was too late.  “What do we do, what do we do?!” Alaska cried seeing her friend practically dead in her arms.

Katya stepped forward and scooped up Adore’s body like she was a rag doll. Miss Edwards placed a hand on Alaska’s shoulder to comfort her.

The countess did nothing, said nothing whatsoever. Miss Edwards’ gaze seemed to be fixated on the young dying girl that Katya was holding, Alaska looked up at Sharon pleadingly. After what seemed like forever of not wanting to help, Sharon finally gave in with a deep sigh.

“Take her up to the lab,” she ordered calmly. Taking Alaska in her arms, Sharon pulled her along and ran to the lab quickly, making it there before Katya did. Once inside, Katya lay Adore down on a tarp covered metal slab. Sharon poked and prodded at her with different instruments, leaning down and making a small incision on her collarbone, just enough to draw blood, she took a little sip.

Sharon’s lips curled up in disgust. “Her blood has been tainted, her internal organs are shutting down.” Sharon’s voice was free of all emotion as she spoke, Adore’s blood unhealthily dark blood dripping from her lips. “She needs a blood transfusion or she’ll die.”

“Take my blood!!” Alaska screamed, “Please! She’s my friend, she can’t die, I swore I’d protect her, please!!”

“No.”

The answer cut Alaska like a knife and she was about to protest when Katya twisted her arms behind her back to stop her from doing anything reckless.

“You’re too young, there’s too many risk that I am not willing to take, you could die and I will not lose my bride,” hissed Sharon as she took off her long coat and rolled up the sleeves of her white dress-shirt.

“Take her out,” mumbled Sharon as she started hooking Adore up to all kinds of tubes. Katya dragged Alaska out of the room kicking and screaming, the last thing she saw before Miss Edwards shut the door being Sharon shoving a thick needle up her own arm.


	3. A cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N as posted on October 25th 2016:  
> Hieee! Here’s chapter two of this fic about our favourite vampires! In this chapter we learn something more about Countess Needles’ brides and something stirs things up in the castle. I am still looking for suggestions as to who could be a witch-like character and some Vampire Hunters. You can leave suggestions in the form of feedback or contact me on my blog, @laskathunderfun! As always, Frida wrote the outline and I beta'ed it, edited it and added details! We sincerely hope you guys like!! How fast you’ll get the next chapter depends on the feedback ;) xoxo Wick
> 
> TW: Blood, sexy times (yes, some small smut)

To say Alaska was panicking was an understatement. Katya whispered to her in soft and soothing Russian tones while Miss Edwards held her close. Alaska forced herself to breathe in deeply, the feeling of dread still in her stomach but silently thankful that Sharon had protected her from any oncoming danger.

After a little while Katya left with a few parting words, “I’m getting zomthing zo drink, do zhe want anything?” Both Miss Edwards and Alaska shook their heads and watched Katya hobble off to the kitchen to drink whatever.

“Come’on,” said Miss Edwards as she helped Alaska stand and brought her over to the massive sitting room. The chandelier above their heads as well as the fireplace at the far end of the room lit themselves. Alaska settled in front of the latter as Miss Edwards went to shut the window curtains, a thunderstorm now reigning supreme outside.

Miss Edwards settled in a huge red velvet arm chair somewhere nearby as she tried to get some shut eye. It was a rarity that she ran out of energy but when she did, it would not take long for her to recharge. She could go on for days on end for as far as Alaska was aware. This, was exactly why it surprised her that on her first night here, Miss Edwards had been playing the organ with great patience and without pause for a good four hours.

“Miss Edwards? Who taught you to play the organ so well? Did you know already?”

“We all have our talents Alaska, mine just happens to be taught,” started the Texan, voice still as energetic as always, “Joan Needles taught me, the first countess. A kind woman and my bride… she was kind-hearted where her daughter now is cold.”

Alaska wanted to inquire further but the other was a little bit faster, “I won’t explain any further but, to ease off your worries, Adore-darling is in good hands. Yes it may have been a human that ended the Countess’ life many centuries ago but, Miss Needles loves you, I can see that. She knows what she is doing and she’s doing it for you.”

When Alaska turned around to look at Miss Edwards she noticed her cheeks were glistening, “you… you cared for a human too… didn’t you?”

Miss Edwards lowered her head, curls falling out of her up-do and into her face, “Yes, as a matter of fact I did. Jay Jackson, free spirited kid from home, a lot of potential, a dancer just like your friend. Miss thing he was something…”

Alaska stood up to walk toward the Texan and comfort her but she was only halfway when the big door swung open to reveal Countess Needles standing behind them, white dress-shirt stained with red. Blood trickled down from her mouth to her neck. Behind her nails blood had cluttered together and dried.

“She should be alright now. She’ll awake in the morning.”

Both Alaska and Miss Edwards let out a sigh of relief, the weight lifted off of their shoulders. Sharon extended the cleanest of her two hands and Alaska took it, letting herself be led back up to one of the guest bed rooms.

There splayed out on the bed was Adore and Alaska wasted no time in rushing to her side. There was a soft blush on her cheeks and she already looked less hollowed out. Alaska was so thankful for Sharon having done this despite her most likely not wanting to do this at all.

“Are you coming, sweet pea?” called Sharon from the doorway. Alaska nodded but kept her eyes on Adore.

“I’ll be up in a minute,” she said, dragging out the last syllable. She knew full well that Sharon was going to wash herself clean and God, she wanted to thank her properly for having done what she did.

Sharon left the two girls alone, her footsteps fading off in the hallway. Alaska brushed the hair off of Adore’s forehead and watched her sleep. They were both very young when they had met and when they began their travels, they swore to protect each other everywhere they performed. The two girls grew close on the road, very close.

Sometimes as they slept in tight quarters, Alaska couldn’t help but look upon her dear friend with lustful eyes, her short burlesque dress not aiding Alaska’s sinful thoughts. So many times she wanted to tell her the secret that she was hiding, show her the small fangs, but she was afraid she would scare Adore away. Yet, as Alaska looked upon her sleeping, beautiful, pale face, she couldn’t help herself.

Leaning forward she kissed her, latching onto Adore’s thick red bottom lip and making a small cut with her fangs so blood could flow through and she began to suck and lick at her friends ample lips. She felt so guilty, she knew it was wrong on so many levels because she had pretty much given herself to Sharon and she could almost say for sure that if Adore was awake right now she would have pushed her off but… it felt so good, blood and saliva mixing to make a taste that the blonde vampiress had never tried before in her short life.

Backing off, guilt ridden, she decided to pull the blankets over Adore’s body and departed the room; walking right in the direction of the bathing room. The thought of Sharon’s curved body made her sinful thoughts about Adore disappear.

When she joined Sharon under the stream of warm water, she wrapped her arms around the countess’ waist from behind; feeling that she was quite tense. Alaska brushed her long black curls over her shoulder before resuming her position and brushing her lips over Sharon’s shoulder.

Sharon tilted her head to the side in approval, to which Alaska started placing soft and gentle kisses against her skin. Eventually, when she felt Sharon relax, those feather-light kisses turned into heavy kisses as she latched onto Sharon, small teeth breaking her skin.

One hand trailed up slowly to cup one of Sharon’s ample breasts, nails gently scratching at the skin. Her other hands travelled down, snaking down between Sharon’s thighs; enticing a low and raspy moan.

Sharon reached behind her to turn them so that they were facing each other, feverishly sucking at the skin of Alaska’s neck. Alaska’s hands found their way around her waist again and she squeezed her bottom. This earned the blonde a pleased chuckle from Sharon as she released her neck with a loud plop.

Alaska pouted at the loss of contact but Sharon smirked as her hands went up to Alaska’s shoulders and pushed her down on her knees. Her hands tangled in Alaska’s blonde mane as she directed her, bringing them closer together.

Alaska licked at the skin of Sharon’s inner thigh lustfully, feeling the countess’ muscles flex underneath her touch. She heard her moan in pleasure, softly screeching; the grip she had on Alaska’s hair tightening. Sharon’s hips bucked, asking for more without using words and Alaska did as she was asked; rewarded by Sharon’s melodic moans.

When Sharon stilled, the blonde lapped up the juices trickling down her pale thighs while the other caught her breath. A low raspy laugh echoed through the room as Sharon looked down at Alaska, unable to erase the smile from her face; the blonde smiled back up at her with the usual dopey kind of smile that she loved so much.

Sharon pulled her up quickly, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together. She leaned in teasingly and every time Alaska tried to connect their lips she’d pull back a little bit. However, eventually she did grant her wish and kissed her gently; both completely unaware of the threat lingering in the castle they had both deemed as their safe haven.

Sharon gave Alaska a spare robe to wear as she carried her to their shared bedroom, both ended up playing around for a little while longer before finally lazily falling asleep in a tangle of limbs. This did mean however, that no one kept an eye on Adore. No one noticed that when Sharon’s essence mixed with Adore’s, something strange began to happen and when the moonlight filtered in through the window, her eyes were wide open and from her lips glittered two, large, curved, white fangs.


	4. Running with wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N from October 27th 2016:  
> Oh, so y'all wanted a twist eh? Chapter 3 is here! I originally wasn’t going to submit it until Sunday but I guess luck was on my side this time; unlike with a few individuals in this story…
> 
> If anyone was wondering, Countess’ Needles castle is very much based on the Hunyad Castle in Romania, both interior wise and exterior wise. The castle also borrows some elements from the Bran Castle in Romania but not that much at all. Just thought I’d share that little fact, so you all have a setting to put the story in :) Thank you to the ones who sent in suggestions for characters! We’ve taken them into account. We now have our witch but we are still looking for hunters; I know that Laganja was suggested but I had already put her in the fic with her boy name (Jay Jackson) and unfortunately, she’s already come to pass. As always, Frida wrote the outline and I beta'ed it, edited it and added details! We sincerely hope you guys like!! How fast you’ll get the next chapter depends on the feedback ;) xoxo Wick
> 
> TW: some adult language, as in swearing

Alaska awoke the next morning, her body sore and tingling but it felt so good. She curled into the velvet covers and into her lover, taking in Sharon’s scent;  a mix of all the wrongs that were right to them. Memories of last night replayed in her mind; both the good and the bad struggling to get her attention. She clutched at Sharon’s shoulders, her nails digging into her on accident. Sharon winced visibly as she woke up with a start.

“Oh my God, Adore, is Adore alright?!” Alaska whined, her voice an octave higher. Sharon stroked her back gently and made soft, calming noises even though slight annoyance was visible on her face. Laying her head on her bare chest, Alaska tried her hardest to calm down, feeling the soothing spell of having her lover so close to her. She was fully aware of Sharon possessing the skill of hypnosis and using it rather often but she was pretty sure that this wasn’t it.

“She’s fine, my love, fine…why are you so worried about her?” Sharon grimaced, raising an eyebrow. “She’s a human. Good for nothing. Besides, I am yours now, as much as you are mine.”

Sharon’s voice was significantly lower as she finished her sentence, one hand caressing Alaska’s face, the other gliding down her back and making her shudder with anticipation, feeling so good at hearing those words.

“I know, I am yours….” Alaska murmured, her eyes still closed as she leaned into Sharon’s touch. “But….she’s my friend, she took care of me for a long time and well, I owe herrr.”

It had all started back in her small home in Pittsburgh. She was the only vampire in her family, the recessive vampire gene causing her fangs to be quite small and easy to hide from her prying family members, especially her brothers who loved to pry into her business whenever they saw fit.

On nights that her brothers were extra annoying and pesky, Alaska would tip-toe into their rooms and feed off of their blood. It would not be enough to kill them but just enough to hurt them. In the morning they would have headaches and feel nauseous but never would they notice the marks, all because they were so small.

It wasn’t until her small, poverty-stricken family was at wits end, that she was forced to become a dancer to pay for the family’s debts. She did it because she loved them, she did it because deep down she knew that they were aware that she was a bloodsucking monster and still hadn’t kicked her out; she did it because she didn’t want to be alone.

That last wish was granted to her at one of her shows, when she met Adore, a traveling dancer. Both of them seeing the danger of being two young and beautiful girls who relatively on their own, they banded their show together and made a pact to always protect each other.

Alaska left her family behind with whatever earnings she had made that last night and hit the road with Adore. Their bond became tighter and tighter the longer they were together, strengthening over time. They were there for each other when they needed it and considered each other to be sisters.

“Alright, alright, we’ll check up on her right now,” Sharon gave in after having looked down into Alaska’s pleading eyes for long enough. Many mixed emotions were hidden behind Sharon’s gaze, jealousy, anger, disgust… and Alaska would never know.

Alaska and Sharon tried hard to keep their eyes off of each other as Miss Edwards and Katya dressed them, lacing up corsets and buttoning up their coats. Sharon gave in occasionally, trying to read how the blonde was feeling without making it too obvious. Sometimes she wished she was a little bit more like her mother; less closed off and exactly aware of how everyone was feeling at all hours of the day. Alas, that was not her gift and it never would be.

The wind battered against the heavy barred windows as they strode over to the guest room where Adore was asleep. Opening the door, Alaska rushed inside and let out a short panicked screech when she noticed Adore was no longer lying underneath the covers, warmly tucked away on the bed.

“Where could she be?” Alaska hissed in Sharon’s direction. The countess didn’t respond, knowing full well the doors had been locked by Katya overnight. She held up her hand to request silence, and strained her ears.

A small, soft, sob was heard from behind the bed, the darkest corner on the far end of the room. In that corner was Adore, curled up and crying, hugging her knees to her chest; completely unaware of the two vampires now in her presence.

Alaska rushed to her side, only to have Adore lunge at her with a vicious growl the second she was close enough. She bared her new long and white fangs, her irises dark black circles with tinges of a golden yellow.

She stood up to face Alaska and Sharon, heaving and tears streaming down her face. Her hands were visibly trembling, whether it was with fear or anger or both, neither of them knew.

“Look at what you’ve fucking done to me!!” she screamed at them, “I’m a filthy monster, I’m one of you! A disgusting, bloodsucking, beast!”

She rushed Alaska and grabbed her by her shoulders, spitting and hissing in her face. Alaska stumbled back, barely staying upright as Adore’s weight clashed into her. “How could you do this to me?!”

Sharon was quick to violently pull the smaller girl off of Alaska before anything bad could become of the encounter and dragged away by her hair. “Don’t talk to her like that! She hasn’t done anything wrong you ungrateful brat!” she scolded in a way someone would scold a child.

Wrenching herself away from Sharon’s claws, Adore backed away. Her gaze shifted from Sharon to Alaska and back. Adore ran out of the room, surprising the them both by doing to unexpected. She dashed down the staircase and out the door before even Miss Edwards or Katya could get her.

“Damn it!” Sharon cursed, swishing her coat behind her as she stormed down the spiral staircase.

“Save a girl’s life with all risks abound and get nothing in return! I did the transfusion perfectly, it should’ve gone off without a goddamn hitch!” she screamed in frustration, her voice thundering through the castle halls. “We have to get her back. Before she runs off into the town and reveals us, these damn humans, I told you Alaska! Nothing good ever comes of them!”

Alaska sobbed and bat-screeched, “Please, Sharon, I’m sorry! Let Adore be, please leave her alone!” Sharon halted, turned on her heels and shook her by her shoulders.

“Don’t you see Alaska?! She doesn’t know our rules, she doesn’t know our ways! We can’t have her reveal us or we’re all going to end up dead sooner than later!” Sharon’s eyes flared. Licking her fangs, Alaska realized she was right. She looked up into Sharon’s eyes and nodded sadly.

The last time anyone in the town had realized that there was a vampire amongst them, it had ended in bloodshed. The aftermath had not been pretty either, one of the results being that the countess or her brides could not enter most of the houses, God’s cross meeting them at most turns. There were few places aside from their castle where they could go, so this ruled out a lot of places for Adore to hide.

“Miss Edwards, bring the horses from the stables. Katya, bring me our riding gear,” she ordered. The two scurried off quickly to do as their master had requested. In the meantime Sharon discussed possible hiding places with Alaska, even though it was more her saying where they should look and stressing every now and then that if anything should go sideways, Alaska was to go back to the castle as fast as possible.

“It’s a relatively sunny day so she probably will not have gotten far,” explained Sharon as she let Katya help her atop a black Andalusian horse. She pulled the hood of her coat over her head to shield herself from the burning sun, the headache it was causing her only adding to her annoyance.

Alaska pulled herself up on the horse’s back and tried to adjust the best she could. She hadn’t ridden a lot of horses in her lifetime, so this would be something. Sharon stormed away in front of her and Alaska tried to follow but she stopped trying to when she felt a hand on her lower leg.

Looking down, she saw a well-manicured hand with long fingers; matching that hand is the face of Miss Edwards. Big, pleading eyes look up at her, “please, honey, get to Adore before Miss Needles does; defy her if you have to. There’s been way too much bloodshed in this whole loony buffoonery. If you don’t find her first, I fear Miss Needles will tear her to shreds.”

That was all Alaska needed; all she needed to spur the white mare into a speedy gallop across the bridge that connected the castle to the town. Part of her is hoping to catch up with Sharon as soon as she possibly can while the other half of her is fully aware that a bloodlust filled vampire in a town that will kill her when they find her out, is a reason that she will never reach her. Then, she is hoping to just find Adore; that dumb luck is on her side and she’ll be able to get to her before Sharon is.


	5. The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N from November 14th 2016:  
> So, I know it has been a while and to make up for that, I’ve decided to post 4 and 5 together as one bigger chapter since the chapters are often quite short. As always, Frida wrote the outline and I beta'ed it, edited it and added details! We sincerely hope you guys like!! How fast you’ll get the next chapter depends on the feedback ;) xoxo Wick
> 
> TW: attempted murder and witchcraft?

The dull, heavy, hooves of the horse hit the cobblestones with a loud ‘thwomp’ as Alaska practically races toward the town. Sharon is nowhere in her line of sight and it makes her heart beat faster with panic. She knew that Sharon was intent on finding Adore before she could go and do anything stupid. Her blood surely boiled with anger. Alaska hadn’t known Sharon for more than a few days now but she was pretty sure that she was desperate to dig her claws into Adores little neck and just drain all the blood right out of her to correct her mistakes.

Alaska wonders if that is possible. When Sharon had tried biting her, she had failed miserably. Alaska started doubting her theory now, that one cannot bite another vampire. Maybe it was the oncoming panic attack that is giving her all these anxiety ridden thoughts but, Adore hasn’t been turned that long. Maybe her body hadn’t changed completely yet, that would most certainly put her in danger. Sharon would want to fix her mistake and Alaska is afraid of how she’s planning on doing that.

Her dearest friend was now a vampire, was just exactly like her. Part of her was very happy that now she could share something like that with Adore, but she had screamed at her that she was a monster, that they all were monsters. For Alaska, it was the other way around, she had never seen herself as the monster but she certainly felt like one now.

It was tough to keep such a secret, someone who knew this more than anyone, was Sharon. It’s true what they say, with age, comes wisdom and Sharon had learned a lot in her lifetime. Sadly, no one in this godforsaken town could keep their noses out of other people business and that’s how the rumours spread.

Many people in the town knew Sharon’s mothers and that’s when the whispers and sideways glances started. Since then, Sharon always tried her hardest to stay away but even riding through the town now, she can feel people’s eyes on her as they whisper that she is the spitting image of Joan. Little do they all know that she is nothing but a shadow of her. They are nothing alike with the exception of their appearance; her mother was so sweet and kind and Sharon feels like a bitter old lady compared to her.

She halts when she spots Adore behind an old pub, crying next to a few barrels filled up vats with ale, wine and beer; quite like a messy town drunk. Sharon slid down the side of the stallion who pounds the ground with his hoof as if he senses her anger. She marched over to Adore in a few quick strides and leaped on top of her, her claws reaching for her neck and choking her.

“You ignorant, stupid child!” She screamed, digging her claws in further, nails drawing dark red drops. “Do you know what you have just done, you could get us all killed!!!” Before she could do anything else, Alaska rode in; sliding down from her mare and rushing over.

“Sharon, please stop!!!! Can’t you see she’s just scared?!”

Sharon didn’t budge, not even when Alaska started pulling at her shoulders. “Sharon, please! Please stop!”

Alaska wrapped her arms around Sharon’s waist and pulled at her as she choked out a sob. Alaska’s pleas finally registering and letting go of her neck, Sharon could see Adores tears flowing down her face and the fear in her eyes.

“I’m a monster now, thanks to you.” She growled in Sharon’s direction. “I don’t know what to do with myself, I’d rather die.” Adore went limp and sunk down to the cobblestone ground, curling up into a ball.

“That can be arranged,” Sharon growled. “I can’t have an insolent, no-good newborn infecting my line, spreading our secrets, you’ll kill us all! You’re one of us now, so you’ll go down with us!!” She moved to choke her again, but Alaska threw herself in between them.

“Please.. ” she cried. “You can’t, she’s my friend, my sister, she was just a human born with the wrong conditions! If anything this is all my fault! There has to be another way!!”

Alaska moved toward Adore, kneeling down beside her. The blonde strokes Adore’s head and shoulders soothingly and the insolent girl curls into her friend as she looks for comfort. It is a surprise to Sharon that she doesn’t turn away from her this time. She looked at Alaska’s distraught face, the duality and pain behind her eyes quite evident. She could never do another my thing to make her lover that upset, so, she gave in to Alaska’s tears.

“Alright, there’s no guarantee, but I know a witch who might be able enough to help us.” Sharon said as she watched her words settle in with both Alaska and Adore as one helped the other up. Adore seemed to hide behind Alaska but was still bold enough to throw Sharon a nasty look.

Alaska helped Adore up onto her mare before settling behind her while Sharon settled on hers. They rode for a couple of miles. Alaska could sense Sharon’s unease at being so far away from the safety of her castle and it wasn’t until they came upon a small hut on the outer edge of the woods that she saw her relax visibly.

Sharon dismounted quickly and waited not for the other two as she strode forward and knocked on the door. A tall, dark-skinned woman came out with big eyelashes and even bigger brown hair. Her eyes were a light shade of blue and her lips a dark red. She wore a long and flowing black gown and she laughed huskily.  "Good to see you again, Cher.“ She spoke with a Cajun accent. “I take it that you need something from me, else you wouldn’t be here you nasty little leech. I see you brought company.”

“Please, don’t call me Shar. It’s Countess Needles or Sharon or nothing at all. And, you’re right,” Sharon replied, gesturing for Alaska and Adore to step closer. Adore decided to put on her big-girl attitude and be brave.

“This is my third bride, Alaska. An the raven haired accident is Adore.”

The witch nodded as she stretched out her hand to shake theirs, “Del Rio, Bianca Del Rio. Please, come in, now; or stay outside.”

She ushered the small band of vampires into her small hut. It’s small and cozy, there’s a fire blazing in the fireplace at the far end of the room. The furniture is all made of wood; a large table carved out of the trunk of a tree and several chairs are carved out of tree stumps. There’s a bunch of shelves stacked with bottles containing all kinds of different liquids.

All three sat down on a chair as they watched Bianca intently, Sharon tapped her nails against the surface of the table impatiently as she stared down at Adore; who in turn –though scared- threw her a look of defiance.

The Witch moved swiftly and silently, swaying behind a large table filled with bottles and cauldrons and jars, various instruments and books and much more.

“I knew you’d be coming around soon, Cher.” She smirked, looking up at Sharon through her long eyelashes. “You were bound to mess up sooner or later; it is your habit to do so. You can lock yourself up in that castle of yours but trouble has a habit of finding you if you don’t find it first.”

Sharon pouted like a little child and glowered at Bianca, wanting to spit back a retort, but kept her mouth shut and instead grumbled a very curt, “Can you help us or not?!” She growled impatiently. “It was a blood transfusion gone wrong, there has to be a way we can reverse it.”

Bianca laughed huskily, “a baby Vampire mistake. There was nothing wrong with your transfusion,” she teased. She cleared a big space on the table and patted the centre, gesturing towards Adore.

“Come on up here child, let me help you.”

She extended a hand a helped Adore lie on the table, holding her gently as if even the slightest movement would break the small girl. “Why, you’re a sweet little thing…” Bianca smiled, making Adore shuffle awkwardly as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

Sharon and Alaska stood, Alaska subconsciously reaching for Sharon’s hand and watching Bianca as she poked and prodded at Adore, taking scrapings from her fangs and shining a light into her pupils. The Witch set aside various different liquids of different thicknesses and colours.

“Adore,” she drawled, “tell me what happened, or what you know happened; give me an understanding of what the little leech did to you.”

Adore gulped, seeing Sharon grit her teeth and scowl at the insulting nickname. “I uh, I went looking for fucking Alaska over there after she abandoned me to seek out Sharon; I guess. Vicious friends of Sharon over there tackled me, did things and then I remember absolutely nothing until when I woke up in a strangers bed, fangs poking into my bottom lip; my hands feeling kind of scale-y.”

Bianca went to fetch a syringe and took a blood sample, inspecting Adores blood carefully. After a while, Bianca turned to Sharon and Alaska. “At this point Cher, there’s nothing we can do.” She said grimly. “Her blood has already been mixed completely with yours. The only way to change it would be to drain the blood out of her completely and split it with dark magic. Unfortunately that would result in killing her completely.”

“Then do it,” snapped Sharon, grimacing as she shoved her chair back and stood up, towering over Adore, who cowered.

“Sharon!!” Alaska screeched, her fangs showing as she grabbed her by the arm.

“What?! I can’t have this… this… lowlife of a human tainting my bloodline-”

“You sound just like your mother, always about her pure blood fanaticism,” interjected Bianca. Sharon’s eyes widened rather quickly, slamming her fists on the table and screaming at the witch.

“Don’t you dare talk about my mother!!”

Bianca didn’t flinch away from the vampire who was inches away from her face, she wasn’t afraid because she had known her temper for quite a while now. She merely chuckled and drew Adore closer to her.

“I’m not letting you hurt this child, Cher. This is your mistake, you own up to it.” She spoke calmly, never taking her eyes off of Sharon. “She’s one of your own now, you need to teach her how to survive, you of all people know how hard it is being a vampire in this day and age.”

Sharon slumped down next to Alaska, grimacing. “She’s not a real vampire. I’m not teaching a child and an ignorant human.”

Bianca clapped her hands together with a big smile. “Fine then, while I would love to argue with you about being a real vampire or not, we will continue this discussion another time. I’ll take her off your hands, I need an assistant around here and I can teach her how to control her bloodlust- sound good?” she questioned. Adore nodded happily before frowning, “Does that mean I don’t get to see Alaska?”

Sharon raised an eyebrow before her gaze shifted from Adore to Alaska. The deal sounded quite good if it meant she could turf off her mistake on Bianca and not have to deal with it; though from the looks of it, if she wasn’t stern enough she wouldn’t be able to do that.

Alaska looked over at Sharon before turning to Adore, “I’ll come visit. I promise.”

Sharon huffed, “Alright. If that is all well, you have yourself a deal.” Bianca smirked, clearly aware of something that Sharon hadn’t noticed yet. She drew up a small contract and had both Sharon and Adore sign it to seal the deal.

Before they left, Bianca hugged Sharon tightly and Alaska overheard her whisper to Sharon, “You take care of yourself, Cher. I worry about you.”

Alaska hugged Adore sincerely, tears sliding down her face. “Adore I’m so sorry, it’s my fault, I insisted. I just didn’t want to let you go. I’m so sorry, it’s sucks; it fucking sucks but I’ll come by and help you. I promise.”

Adore wanted to say something back but Sharon tapped Alaska on her shoulder and gestured toward their horses. Alaska climbed on top of her mare quietly and rode after Sharon in silence.

While she understood Sharon’s distaste for anyone human and hatred for her own mistakes, she hated how she had disregarded Adore’s wishes. She had signed her up to stay with that Witch as if she were cattle. It sucked, literally.


	6. The beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N from November 22nd 2016:  
> We’re back back back back back again, with more of the vampire children for your nerve henny. As always, Frida wrote the outline and I beta'ed it, edited it and added details! We sincerely hope you guys like!! How fast you’ll get the next chapter depends on the feedback ;) xoxo Wick
> 
> TW: Mild violence and hints at Katlaskaaa

Alaska tossed and turned all night, snuggling deeper into Sharon’s embrace when nightmares would wake her. She tried hard to calm the anxious thoughts that clouded her mind as she stared at the moon. She pictured Sharon standing in front of the window, features hard and clear in the pale moonlight. The sight of that, or at least the idea, would usually work well to calm her down; tonight it was the exact opposite.

She couldn’t help but be worried about Adore, something about her seemed off when they left her with Bianca. There was something off about her whole attitude. She was less responsive, loud and less excited; the latter obviously had a reason but she couldn’t quite place it all and she felt so guilty for having Adore becoming a vampire like the rest of them.

All of the vampires knew that being gifted with fangs could be a blessing, but also a curse and Alaska didn’t want Adore to be settled with that. She had thought that she’d be grateful, for having her life saved. They were sisters, dearest friends and they had sworn to look out for each other so, as soon as Alaska noticed the gentle rays of sunlight peeking though, she got up and quietly dressed herself, tip-toeing down the long, velvet staircase, wanting to go and check on Adore.

It surprised her greatly that she seemed to wake no one up in the process. She had snaked out of Sharon’s tight embrace, gotten past Miss Edwards with her supreme hearing and gotten all the way down to the stables where she found out that Katya was up. Quietly humming to herself as she brushed the horses mane and fed them apples and hay.

“You’re up early,” she mused to Katya, who visibly paid no mind.

“Sho are you,” She quipped back. Alaska narrowed her eyes and scoffed back at the other blonde.

“Saddle up my horse,” Alaska ordered, “I’m going into town.”

Katya laughed huskily, ignoring her and continuing her soft ministrations on the horse’s mane. “Mistress Sharon won’t like that….” she replied, her accent thick and heavy. Alaska pulled her cloak tighter around herself and reasserted herself.

“I don’t think she would mind,” Alaska snipped back, “now, saddle up my horse, maid” Katya sniggered at her choice of verbiage. As she went to retrieve a black leather saddle she circled Alaska, eyeing her up and down. 

“I don’t like you,” she said plainly. “Miss Sharon….she favours you most, I can tell. She looks at you, she touch you, she make your screams echo throughout all the castle. I don’t like you because now I has less fun, but if saddling your horse means getting zhe mistress mad at you, then it’s your fucking funeral.” The burly Russian smirked, walking back and tossing the saddle over the white mare.

Shaking herself off from that vicious tongue lashing, Alaska rolled her eyes and pulled the hood of her cloak up over her ratty hair so the sunlight didn’t touch an inch of her pale, soft skin. When she mounted the mare, Katya was still standing there and smirking up at her. It was as if she was purposely being snarky with her and if this was how they were going to be; she was okay with that.

She rode into town, her horses hooves thumping violently on the cobblestone paths, her conflicted feelings about everything pulsing throughout her body like a wave. Adore’s situation, her stay with this strange witch named Bianca, Sharon’s distancing behaviour and Katya’s confusing way of acting toward her.

When Alaska did finally arrive at Bianca’s cottage, what she saw made her shake those thoughts away. One of the outer walls was torn and covered and humongous claw marks, like someone tried to rip apart the walls.

Alaska practically jumped off of her horse and ran inside. The inside looked even worse. Tables and shelves that once stacked potions were now broken on the floor and tossed about, broken glass and books scattered next to them. The furniture seemed to be beyond repair too.

She saw Bianca getting up from the floor, her pale white hair in a tangled mess and scorching burn marks on her hands. As Alaska went over to help her up she noticed that her hair was slowly going from white to a darker grey with strands of black and a lighter brown here and there. Alaska frowned as she watched Bianca dust herself off.

Bianca looked at her questioningly when she kept staring and almost asked her what the fuck she was looking at when she realized what was the matter; aside from the mess. “Family line of shape-shifters. Hair changes colour based on emotions, now stop staring and get to your point because I have a problem.”

“Well, maybe it’s a bit of an odd request but, I was here to see Adore? Is she okay?”

Before Bianca could so much as think of a response, a vicious caterwauling screech sounded outside, making her blood curdle and clap her hands over her ears. The witch and the vampire rushed outside and located the source of the terrible cry rather quickly.

A large, winged beast flew above Bianca’s cottage, it’s pale, thin and scaley skin stretched out over its bone-y frame. Alaska recognized the tattered fabric around its emaciated body as Adore’s dress from yesterday and only after doing a double take and seeing the tattoos that were so familiar to her did she realize that not only was this horrid beast wearing Adores dress, this was Adore!

Somehow in that snarling face full of misshapen, large fangs, she recognized the face of her dear friend. Adore swooped down and swung at them with tooth and claw. “Don’t you swing your claws at me you nasty-!” Bianca snapped, unable to finish her sentence because Adore tried to get to her again.

“We have to get her down and fast, if anyone sees her Sharon will end meee,” whined Alaska.

“Judging from the claws, she probably won’t get the chance,” snarled Bianca, “duck, for fucks sake!”

Alaska quickly did as she was told, Adore barely missed her. Bianca fished a small vile from the pocket of her dress and with a well-aimed shot, threw it at Adore. The witch cussed, “well, it stunned her but it did not do what I wanted it to fucking do.”

The glass vile splintering apart against her made Adore look down at her new monster form. Her scales ran up and down her body, her tongue was forked, her mouth misshapen and filled with fangs and two gnarled wings painfully stretched from her back to the heels of her feet. She thought she was hideous, a horrible beast.

Looking up, her blackened demon eyes landed on the Needles’ castle that overlooked the town and that’s when she realized, she wasn’t a monster, she used to be a normal human girl. A pretty showgirl that loved to dance and laugh. Now, she was everything but that and it was that Needles who made her like this!

Adore screeched, pointing a hooked claw at the Needles Manor. She wanted to curse every possible word under the sun but the only sound she was producing were screams and screeches. With a cry and a flap of her wings, she sped off towards the castle, her roars sounding for miles.

“She’s headed for the castle!” Alaska screamed. Rushing to her horse, she swung a leg over and hopped on, racing back home, keeping her eyes on Adore. Bianca cast a small spell in a language that Alaska didn’t understand and a rather fancy looking broom came to hover in front of her. The witch rode it side-saddle quickly, rising up into the air and flying next to Alaska to avoid being seen up in the air.

Every now and then Alaska looked upward to check if Adore was still headed in the direction of the castle. The thought of Sharon seeing this as the final straw and completely annihilating Adore was gnawing at her, it scared her.


	7. Divided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N from November 27th 2016:  
> Privet! More of the vampire children is here, with a bit of backstory too. Opinions, as always, are welcome and well appreciated. Like usual, Frida wrote the outline and I beta'ed it, edited it and added details! We sincerely hope you guys like!! How fast you’ll get the next chapter depends on the feedback ;) xoxo Wick
> 
> TW: (animal) abuse

Alaska’s heart pounded rapidly in her chest as they raced towards the castle, the thought of all the endless ways that Sharon could unpleasantly punish her running through her mind. The witch and the vampire looked at each other in fear when they saw that horrid beast finally reach the castle, breaking in through one of the windows. They could clearly hear it’s screams and shouts and she instinctively dug her heels into her horse’s side as she willed it to go faster, rushing to make sure that neither Sharon nor Adore had been hurt yet.

Both practically flew off of their rides as they ran into the castle side by side, Bianca’s broom clattering to the ground and back to being nothing more than the average housekeeping tool. Bianca threw open the heavy, iron doors and expected to see the worst scenario possible. Instead they came upon Sharon, standing calm and collected in front of the great beast, who roared and growled. Sharon’s dress was in shambles, one of the sleeves having been torn off completely. The exposed arm was a mixture of blues and purples, blood trickling downward and forming a small pool on the floor.

Adore lunged towards Sharon and Alaska screeched in terror, until she noticed what Sharon was doing. The countesses eyes glowed scarlet red and she had her hands gently outstretched towards the beast. Her fingers were moving whimsically in front of the creature’s face and from her thick, ruby lips came soft whispers. She never took her gaze off of the beast, who seemed to be calming down and backing away from all of them. It slowly calmed, laying on the checkered floor in defeat, but it’s eyes still wide open and it was still growling slightly.

“Katya,” Sharon called out calmly, “take her down to the dungeons and put her in chains. I can and will not allow this to happen again. Miss Edwards, should anyone knock on the door questioning our legitimacy, eat them.”

The big Russian girl seemed to carry the beast with relative ease, taking her down the winding halls of the manor. Bianca pulled Sharon aside and began to whisper to her urgently, while Alaska dashed off in the direction of Katya and the beast. It surprised her greatly when she found no trace of her on the winding stairs that led down to the dungeon; there was no growling, no cussing, not even the squeaking of Katya’s shoes on the stones. She didn’t see them anywhere either.

When there were no steps left to go down, she searched for the wall and led herself forward. Finally she spotted candle lights in the distance, and rushed towards it. The sight she was met with made her stomach churn. Katya was shackling the beast to the stone wall, an iron collar around her neck. Alaska kneeled next to her and took her clawed hand in hers.

“You’re in trouble now…” grinned Katya. “I knew you’d fuck it up, can’t run to zhe mistress now.”

Alaska merely turned and hissed at her, baring her fangs, her eyes glowing. Katya hissed back half-heartedly before departing, taking the candleholder with her and casting the two into complete darkness.

Alaska turned her head back to the beast and tried her hardest to tell herself that this was Adore, her dearest friend, this was no beast. She tried to look at her, recognize any of her features in this darkness and after some time, she saw the shimmers in her eyes.

“Come on Adore, it’s me, it’s me Alaskaaa,” she gently spoke, looking into her eyes. “Come on, we have a show to do, don’t leave me on that stage alone, come on, don’t leave me… I’m sorry…”

Thinking she had lost her friend and sister for good, Alaska turned away, dejected, mauling over how she’d chosen to stay with someone she loved but had only known for a good week or two over someone who she’d known for most of her life and loved equally. She felt horribly guilty and was on the verge of sobbing when she felt a shift of pressure in the air. The beast’s wings started to shrink and melt down into her back, the claws and fangs receded and disappeared, her skin stretched back to normal, colouring a light peachy pink and her face lost its animalistic quality.

Finally, the beast was gone and it was Adore looking back at her again. But, she was in pain, hurt and lost and scared, scars and cuts all over her body. Adore looked up at Alaska with weary eyes, opening her mouth to say something, but her blackened eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fainted in Alaska’s arms.

Alaska held her tightly as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. She would do anything just to make her friend better, she would murder anyone and everyone if it meant helping her. It must’ve been so painful to have such a horrendous form take over you and become this ugly monster. Alaska had never seen anything like it before, but then something hit her. She had heard Sharon say ‘again’. That she could not and would not let this beast do this again.

This opened up a door of questions that came racing into her mind like an unstoppable flood. Had Sharon known about this? About the possibility of this happening? Had she known how to stop this? Had she considered telling them? Could they have prevented Adore from getting hurt in this way?

Alaska took off her cloak and wrapped it around Adore’s limp body and lay her down gently before hastily making her way back through the darkness. Racing through the hallways at an almost superhuman speed, Alaska stopped right in front of Sharon and Bianca, fire raging in her eyes. 

“I want answers!” she screamed. “Did you know Adore would become a beast?! You knew!! You could’ve protected her, protected Bianca, you could’ve-” she was cut short when Sharon backhanded her across the face, long nails causing scars on her cheek and the blonde toppled to the floor.

“Stubborn child,” she spat back, looking down at her. “You will not speak to me like that about things you do not understand!” She leaned down and took Alaska’s face in her hands and glowered at her. “I will be awaiting you in my chambers, change your tune before you get there.” She dashed off angrily, shutting the big doors to the hall with a bang that was loud enough to echo throughout all of the castle.

“Don’t take it personally, mija.” Bianca crooned gently, helping Alaska to her feet and setting her down on the chair Sharon had been seated in. “She never did like to talk about her family.” Alaska looked up at her, confusion in her eyes. She noted that amongst the chaos, Bianca’s hair was fading back into black.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand?” Bianca clicked her tongue and settled back into her chair. “Let me explain, she’d never tell you this, but I will. After today’s turn of events I think you deserve to know and little leech would never lay a claw on me for spilling.” Bianca took a deep breath and began.

“I’ve been working for the Needles family for an long time. I saved Sharon would she was just a little one and her mother gave me shelter and protection in return. She also trusted me with a family secret.” She waved her hands around the room.

“Look at the tapestries, honey. What do you see?” Alaska looked at them, but shrugged her shoulders. They looked the same as always. Bianca laughed.

“Look again, but this time, maybe a bit closer to where you are. Look for the beast.”

Alaska impatiently tapped her fingers on the armrests of the wooden chair, now noting that there were claw marks and that the wood was splintering. Looking at the tapestries and narrowing her eyes, the image of the beast started to come out, almost invisible unless you really looked for it.

Everywhere in the castle, the hidden image of the beast could be found in different shapes and sizes, hidden for those who didn’t know. Alaska gasped and turned back to Bianca for more explanation.

“Sharon did know about the beast. She didn’t tell you because it’s a great sadness for all of the Needles family. You see, the beast form is a gene that runs in this family. It’s controlled by emotions, more specifically the ones related to anger. The gene is activated when you’re feeling any kind of those emotions at a heightened peak. Adore was scared and perhaps even angry, out of her wits, that’s what caused her to transform.”

“But if the gene runs in the family, how come Sharon doesn’t transform?!” Alaska had seen her at high peaks of emotion and feeling, but she never took a beast form. Alaska would have known if she had.

“The gene is recessive,” Bianca explained. “Her mother had it, so it skipped her. Not completely however…poor little bat still doesn’t know how to control any of her emotions… which is why she tends to scratch up the furniture, or her… companions,” she said, a glint of mischief in her eyes which caused Alaska to blush.

“She’s embarrassed and it’s not something she’d ever talk about… not with you, not with me, not with anyone in this reality.”


	8. Guidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N from December 1st 2016:  
> A/N: So, unlike my other fic, nothing went wrong with DB :) so I will be focusing on that for a while. I might have ways of getting Dead Dandelion back but that depends on the state of my laptop when she comes back from repairs. I’m also working on another new fic, which will also be up when my laptop is back (Since the laptop I am working on right now, does not have an English Spell Check). Another thing I wanted to adress is that while Shalaska is the main ship in this fanfic, and Katlaska has already subtily been there, Biadore is the secondary ship. Like usual, Frida wrote the outline and I beta'ed it, edited it and added details! We sincerely hope you guys like!! How fast you’ll get the next chapter depends on the feedback ;) xoxo Wick
> 
> TW: Light physical abuse (first half ish of the chapter) and again, witchcraft (?)

After a conversation that lasted a lot longer than it should have, Alaska tentatively made her way up the velvet staircase, her nails clacking on the handrail. She made her way to Sharon’s room numbly, a habit, after all it was the room she frequented every night, but this time it didn’t seem like Sharon was as happy to see her as the other times. Not at all.

“What did that wretched witch down there tell you?” Sharon hissed when she walked in the room. Alaska took a step back from her.

“She didn’t tell me anything,” Alaska said, knowing full well that she was a terrible liar and that Sharon would personally stake her or worse if she did.

There’s a moment of silence, Sharon’s back is turned to her and she can see her roll her shoulders and crane her neck in thought. She can’t see if she’s clenching her fists or not, something which otherwise would be a really good indicator on how the countess was feeling.

Now, Alaska has no idea so, she nervously wrings her hands and waits. Tentatively she takes a step forward, floorboards creaking under her which seems to set Sharon off. The countess turns around and moves forward so that they are face to face, the speed with which she does so almost making it seem like she was flying.

“She did! Don’t lie to me, she did! What did she tell you? Tell me!” She screeched, moving Alaska back until she was pinned against the wall with her body against hers, her hands reaching for her neck and nails lightly digging into her skin, not enough to hurt her, but just enough to tease her; tell her what would follow if she didn’t answer very carefully.

Alaska stared down Sharon, looking deep into her eyes. They had gone scarlet again and her pupils almost looked like shrunken down slits with bloodshot nerves. Her breath was ragged and hoarse and with the way her upper lip twitched, it made it look like she was about to let out a growl.

The blonde almost screamed out in shock when she realized those were eyes quite similar of those of the beast. Bianca was right, but Sharon didn’t transform. She had no big wings, no fleshy skin or ingrown fangs, she looked perfectly normal, except for a range of violent and intense emotions raging in her eyes.

“She didn’t tell me anything, love.” Alaska replied calmly. “I wouldn’t lie to you, promise" Sharon slowly let go of her, pulling her body off of her and stepping away. She circled Alaska, eyeing the blonde up and down with a hungry look.

“Promises last long if you have all eternity and you know very well that is just the wave of my hand and I will have you spilling the truth from your luscious lips; that is, if you lied. From now on, I accept no more questions from you, not on me or my servants; if you want to know anything about them, ask them, read a book…” Sharon declared. “You will belong to me and only me and you will do as I say always, no matter what.”

Alaska didn’t speak, but only nodded, keeping her eyes trained on the Countess. The thought of belonging to someone for all of eternity and doing only as they said suddenly seemed terrifying. The way Sharon had treated her in the past few days definitely wasn’t healthy and it surprised her that she hadn’t at least figured out ways to escape.

Sharon casually continued with her demands, seemingly missing that Alaska was still deep in thought. “You will be the sweet little vampire that I know you are. Every night I expect you in my chambers, undressed and in bed, waiting for me to do with you as I wish.”

She pulled Alaska’s face close to her with a vicious claw, her nails digging into her cheeks and her jaw. Alaska was used to and enjoyed it when Sharon was rough like this, but it was different now; not only because of the situation but also because now she noticed the frightening eyes of the beast and realization struck her that this behavior seemed to be normal to Sharon.

She nodded her head and batted her eyelashes, a sweet little vampire, just like Sharon wanted. At this point she was pretty sure that she was running on fear and would do anything she could to stay on Sharon’s less-beasty side.

Sharon puffed out her chest in pride, folding her hands behind her back, smirking and giving Alaska a quick jungle-cat bite of a kiss, their fangs digging into each other’s lips.

“Good girl….” she praised, stepping back; her voice low and husky, making Alaska shiver. With the wave of a hand she was dismissed and she wasn’t sure if she shivered out of fear or out of love.

While Alaska was occupied with all kinds of thoughts, Bianca had snuck away from the sitting room and down to the dungeons. Her skills making it quite easy for her to track down just where the maid had locked away Adore without so much as lighting a flame. She spotted the poor, tired girl in a heap, huddled in a corner of her cell. She was clamping onto Alaska’s cloak in fright, nose buried in the fabric to inhale the familiar scent, a scent of comfort.

“Pobré nina…” Bianca sighed in her mother tongue, earning a wary and questioning look from Adore. Uttering an incantation under her breath and with a little bit of tugging at the locks, she unlocked the cell door and the shackles that bound the poor girl. Adore instinctively crawled closer to Bianca, arms around the witch’s waist.

“I’m fucking broken…” she whined in pain, leaning into Bianca’s touch, her voice small and weak.

“It’s okay. I’m here, I got you,” Bianca whispered reassuringly to Adore as she pulled out vials with different coloured liquids from the inner pockets of her cloak. She rubbed a soft smelling lavender liquid over where the chain had bruised her neck.

At first Adore had winced away, but when Bianca assured her that it was okay, she let the witch help her. Bianca had a motherly side that not a lot of people ever got to see. Even for Sharon it was a rarity to see her being this helpful without a price tag being attached but she was quite the helpful type.

The lavender liquid was soothing and mostly removed the feeling of pain left behind by the hard cold metal. After this, Bianca took out another vial. It was filled with a green, foul-smelling liquid and Adore scrunched up her nose in disgust.

“Ew, what the fuck is that? It smells like vomit”

Bianca let out a cackle, strands of her hair colouring red in the darkness. “It’s everything but that, promise.”

She uncorked the vial which only made the smell intensify. “To me it smells like someone’s sweet perfume, so man up you chola. It’s not that bad if you stop being so afraid.”

Adore frowned questioningly, “I’d be less afraid if I could see what the fuck it is you’re about to smear on me.”

Bianca rolled her eyes as she willed her heart to beat a bit slower and her hair to go back to black before producing a small flame in her free hand. Said flame lit up most of the cell, making the scorch marks on the witch’s hand more evident; though this flame didn’t seem to be causing her any pain.

Adore’s eyes zeroed in on the vial in her other hand, the green liquid still looking rather intimidating but the stench seemed to be fading. Bianca smirked at how observant the other was, following her every movement like a cat chasing after a light.

“This,” said Bianca as she put out the flame to hold up one of Adore’s arms, “will prevent the cuts on your wrists from swelling; if I don’t treat them- let’s just say in these conditions, they would fester and putrefy.”

Adore only nodded as she let Bianca work. She instinctively crawled back in her previous position against the witch when she was done, holding her close. She wasn’t going to admit it but the stranger was the only safety she had in this castle full of treacherous creatures, even if one of those treacherous creatures was her friend.

Alaska hadn’t seemed like herself. It scared Adore to death how quickly she’d been abandoned and replaced by Sharon, especially because Alaska was practically her sister and they had made their vows.

“Don’t worry,” Bianca assured as if she had sensed her distress. She stroked Adore’s matted hair carefully, trying to remove most of the tangles. “I’ll get you out of here. You might be a vampire but you deserve better than this… I’ll take care of you.”

She thought about Sharon, the girl she had grown to care for as a daughter. Bianca was always worried about her, she kept making mistakes over and over and it was worrying to say the least. Sharon resorted to violence over reason more often than not and always seemed to think she could have control over literally everyone all the time, but looking down at Adore’s bruised and battered body, would prove otherwise. Adore had put up quite the fight.

Right now though, those thoughts could wait. “Don’t worry…” she whispered again, voice echoing into the never ending darkness, thinking of how on earth she could get her out. “I’ll take care of you…”

However, neither were aware of the guest Miss Edwards had received upstairs, baring the grimmest of news in both anger and distress.


	9. Hollow feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N from December 10th 2016:  
> As promised, and hopefully right on time, the vampire children are back and there’s a small family reunion in this; though it is not a pleasant one. Shit’s going to hit the fan… Like usual, Frida wrote the outline and I beta'ed it, edited it and added details! We sincerely hope you guys like!! How fast you’ll get the next chapter depends on the feedback ;) xoxo Wick
> 
> TW: none apply

Miss Edwards rushed to the giant doors, the knocking becoming louder and more frantic. Hearing the knocking from her chambers, Sharon’s ears twitched at the noise and she tried to ignore it but hearing the Texan’s heals clacking against the checkered floors this fact was worrying. She descended down the staircase with haste, Alaska flying out of her chambers with speed and now following her at her heels. The door opened with a loud creak and in swooped a petite, young woman, short but not innocent looking; carrying herself with confidence, as if she owned the place.

There was a panicked look on her face. Sharon, recognizing this girl, strode forward rapidly and gave a hiss. The stranger didn’t shy away as Sharon towered over her, casting whole of her shadow over her.

“Phi Phi?! What on this by the demons forsaken earth are you doing here?! I thought I had very clearly told you I did not want you here!” The smaller girl hissed up at the countess, baring her fangs a vicious green glint in her eyes.

“So much for being related to your stupid ass,” she growled, raising an eyebrow. “Your side of the family have always been idiots and they still are! Your little trip into town and that beast flapping about got you noticed, there’s a mob gathering to attack right now! It’s going to be a massacre for us if we don’t get out now. Be glad I even decided to warn you!”

Sharon pushed Phi Phi away and rolled her eyes, grumbling and growling. “That’s impossible! We’d never get noticed!” Wordlessly, Phi Phi made towards the giant, arching window that overlooked the main hall and pulled back the heavy, velvet curtains. She flinched against the sunlight but adjusted rather quickly.

The window overlooked the village miles below, but even at their distance, all the vampires in the castle could see a huddled mass of people gathering, weapons in hand, the bright, sensual flames of their torches dancing in the wind. Sharon almost seemed to grow paler than she already was, Alaska noticed. She rushed towards her, clutching onto her shoulders in desperation.

“Sweetpea, you must leave, I can’t have you here when they do attack! Please…leave,” she caressed Alaska’s face gently, her long nails leaving faint marks on her soft skin. “I’m sorry my beloved, so, so sorry, but you must obey me…. leave the castle,” Alaska felt faint tears dripping down her cheeks, making the marks that Sharon left sting in pain.

Despite something telling her that whatever she had with Sharon was purely sexual and she’d never get a loving relationship out of it no matter what she did because Sharon was a beast with abusive tendencies, she wanted to protect her. Sharon had never chosen to be this way. Nature had mapped out her existence for her, set her up for this. It wasn’t her fault.

“I can’t leave you Sharon, I can’t…” she clutched onto her forearms and rested her forehead against hers, their breaths intermingling, the previous danger forgotten for a moment, until Phi Phi pushed them apart.

“There’s no time for this!” she yelled at the both of them. “You can put your hands all over each other later, if you live through this. We all flee now or we die!”

Alaska wanted to pull Sharon toward the staircase leading to the dungeons, where she knew to be a passage leading way up into the mountains but Sharon wouldn’t move; feet frozen to the floor. “Sharon?”

The countess shook her head, gently at first but growing more frantic as she went on. “No, no, Alaska, I can’t leave, I won’t. You must but, I can’t,” she lifted her gaze up from the floor to look at Alaska, eyes as big as pools, making her look like a scared child. “This is my home, I can’t-I-”

Pushing aside her fears, Alaska rushed towards Katya, ordering her to get anything from the stables that they could use to defend themselves. She wasn’t going to leave Sharon to fend for herself, outnumbered and sure to die. Miss Edwards seemed to be the most prepared out of them all, reaching under the seat of her Organ that she played every day, and pulling out long, wooden box.

Inside the box was one long hunting rifle, markings on the side looking foreign. The wooden handle fitted perfectly into the palm of her petite and feminine hand. Sharon dashed about in a panic.

“The beast!” she near-shouted in distress. “The mob, it’ll irritate her and make her attack, what we do….” she fretted to herself. Phi Phi clicked her tongue against her fangs impatiently, knowing full well the pressure Sharon was under.

“Leave it to me because it’s clear you can’t take care of it yourself! Took you 100 something years to get somewhat a grip of yourself…” Phi Phi dashed down towards the dungeons rapidly, while the other vampires above prepared themselves for the worst. Making it through the winding tunnels, Phi Phi almost tripped and stumbled when she came across Bianca with Adore leaning on her for support.

“You’re the beast, aren’t you?” she asked with mild fascination, standing on her toes to look up at Adore in curiosity.

“That depends on who’s asking.” Bianca snapped back, wrapping a tight arm around Adore protectively. Bianca knew the voice but still wanted to be sure, as Phi Phi never looked the same twice. Phi Phi rolled her eyes and ignored Bianca’s sassy remark, the witch always had something nasty to say.

“I can help you, look, I’m a shape-shifter,” Phi Phi lifted up her hand and closed her eyes, intense concentration on her face. Her hand began to morph, melt and change, and it became the beasts gnarled and wicked paw, webbed between the pale blue fingers. A few seconds later, she changed it back into her long and thin fingers, back to normal.

She smiled brightly and explained, “I can help you control the transformation by looking the exact same, beasts hunt in packs, you will instinctively stay near me so if anything happens, I can lead you to a safe spot.” At this, Adore became less tense, eyes lighting up brightly at the thought of someone being able to help her decently.

“Oh Bianca, she can help us!” she cheered happily, Bianca smiling down at the smaller girl. She turned back to Phi Phi and instantly grew protective again.

“You better not be messing with us, pendeja.” She cursed in Spanish, still not sure if this girl could help them more than her spells had. “I have seen you mess up before, you almost caused a second Salem, that would have gotten me killed. So don’t fool with me- why is your bitch as down here anyway? Sharon didn’t cook you for dinner yet?”

“I can help you, I swear” Phi Phi ensured, smile fading, “But first that brings me to the fact that we have to help the others upstairs, the whole town is grabbing torches and pitch forks and whatever else folklore says helps against vampires… like, guns with silver bullets; they are coming to attack us.”

Bianca’s eyes misted over as she remembered a fateful night years ago, the very night she had met the Needles family. There was a fire and little Sharon had only been 55, far away from home, wounded and trapped. Bianca had been the only one to hear her cries and had swayed the fire until she had gotten the young girl out, bringing her back home to be taken care of.

From that very moment, Bianca had promised Joan Needles to take care of her daughter for as long as she lived; knowing from the second she had laid eyes on the little girl, that she was special. Up to this day, she has kept that promise and in the honour of her dear friend Joan, the one who gave her protection and a home, she was going to look out for Sharon and the others.

“Maybe, if you can keep Adore under control, you two could take the secret passage outside, loop around the castle and ambush the villagers from behind,” Bianca suggested, weary of entrusting Phi Phi with Adore’s safety, but it was the best option. The last time Adore had freaked out, it had let to complete uncontrolled destruction. This was the only way, if she was lucky and it did get out of control, Adore would be spooked enough to fly herself to safety.

Phi Phi nodded and led Adore down the long corridors, hearing Bianca retreat back up the stairs. The main hall is quiet, shadows being cast by the chandelier’s slight swaying motions. The front doors are wide open, Katya standing in the doorframe. Cerrone is resting near her feet, nails no longer retracted. His black tail is swooping to and fro over the floor.

Bianca practically raced toward the maid, white hairs falling out from her up do. She’s not sure if she sounds frantic or not when she asks her where the others are, meaning Sharon, Alaska and Miss Edwards. Katya shrugs lightly, eyes still on the flames that are multiplying on the horizon. They’re getting closer, awfully close. She painfully realizes, that most of the castle is made of wood and would collapse in on itself if it were to be lit ablaze; on purpose or by accident.

Bianca looks down at Cerrone, drawing his attention. “Find Sharon, protect her,” she mumbles hastily. There’s some sort of understanding in the cat’s eyes as he spurts off to go find his loyal owner. The witch would have used fire to defend herself but seeing the setting of what was going to be a massacre, she told her to refrain from doing it.

Katya nervously clenches and unclenches her fists as she holds her arms behind her back. Bianca had seen her fight before and knows the Russian is strong, very strong. Behind her calm and collected exterior hid a fun-loving gal who knew how to kill and laughed while doing it. The witch wonders why she stayed so loyal to Sharon after she confessed to having killed her lover but she doesn’t get to ask because from above them a single shot rings out and in front of them, on the far end of the bridge, a man drops dead.

Then, it’s just chaos.


	10. War spares none

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N of December 19th 2016:  
> And now I am serious, shit is hitting the fan and I am the nasty author shooting girls down like flies. Frida and I both do archery so, it is a thing. We are also nearing the end of the fic, there will be two or three more chapters after this. I might write backstories as one-shots for all of the characters on where they are from, how they all met etc. but that depends on how everyone reacts to the main fic. Like usual, Frida wrote the outline and I beta'ed it, edited it and added details! We sincerely hope you guys like!! I’m sorry, not sorry xoxo Wick
> 
> TW: character death, blood, fighting, explicit descriptions of bloody scenery in general

The chanting of the villagers stomping right outside the castle halted momentarily as one of them fell dead but it didn’t take long for it to pick back up and become faster in rhythm. It could be heard all around them like vicious demons hissing in their ears, their guns held at the ready, “kill the beast, kill the beast!” The voices rose up in unison. Even deep down in the corridors of the dungeons, Adore was able pick up the sound of their war cry, her new beast ears amplifying it a ten-fold. She began to twitch and growl softly, her fangs and animal qualities starting to peek through again. Phi Phi quietly hushed her, starting to transform bits of herself into her beast form in case they needed to make a quick getaway. She wouldn’t doubt it if they did. These people were out for blood and we’re bound to kill anyone that helped them.

Above ground, Bianca and Katya watched on as they came closer. The Russian maid’s eyes glittered with the excitement and she licked her fangs, eager to kill whoever would dare point so much as a finger at her family. She held a leather whip in one hand and hoof knife in the other, she lunged at the crowd with a super speed, dodging bullets and torches, taking out as many as she could with a crack of her whip. Bianca threw spells as fast as she could, trying to toss out water spells to douse the flames, fearful of those torches touching the wood of the castle. She knew well how much fire terrified Sharon and with her unwilling to just flee, the idea of her being trapped in a sea of flames was stomach churning. She tried pulling up water from the river underneath the bridge to aid her but a screech made her drop everything and turn her head rapidly. The Witch realized rather quickly that it had been Katya, a bullet skimming her thick thighs. Mob members started grabbing at her in an attempt to overpower her and break her as if she was nothing but a twig. Shouting out any spells she could, a bright purple light burst and blew back most of the people grabbing at Katya.

“Head to zhe castle!” Katya barked to the witch as she shook off a man who had made it far enough to pull her arms behind her back. “I be fine here, go! They need you!”

Hesitating slightly, Bianca ran as fast as she could, flames overtaking the south tower near the stables, she had to make sure it didn’t reach the north tower, where she knew Sharon and the others were hiding away from danger. Bianca summoned enough courage to climb up to railing of the bridge and tried to sway the flames. When the fire was stubborn enough to try and scorch her, she’d draw back momentarily before continuing. This wasn’t going to help, not at all.

There was a surge of the air behind her, a gush of wind, seemingly ready to send her toppling over into the abyss below. She half expected some asshole to push her and send her to get grave, but no such thing happened. There was a half growl, half roar somewhere up; sounding her way. When she jumped down into the safety of the bridge she turned her head up, the flapping of wings casting a long shadow over her.

In the North tower, Miss Edwards was poised and ready at the windows, taking shot after shot in an attempt to try and to take out as many villagers as she could before they got any closer. It was a task on its own as she had to be careful with Katya and Bianca down there. Behind her, on the far end of the room, Alaska pulled at Sharon’s cloak, desperate to get her out of there. Alaska was rational as well as panicky. The only mantra that repeated itself over and over in her head was that they would die if they didn’t leave right now.

“Please, love, we must leave!” Alaska cried, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes frantically searched for anywhere to escape this godforsaken castle as the bright orange flames almost swallowed them all whole. As if on cue Bianca burst through the iron doors, heaving and panting; her hair was a mess, there was a long gash running down her arm, the skin on her hands was covered in burn marks and she seemed so stressed compared to get usually stoic complexion.

“We have to get out of here now!” she demanded, moving to pull up a reluctant Sharon. Before either of the vampires could respond, a horrible screeching was heard above the shouts of the villagers. Above the huddled mass Adore was flapping about in her beastly form, soaring above the castle with another beast they could only assume to be Phi Phi. The two beasts swarmed down, wiping out the crowd with their powerful claws, the human screams drowning out their roars. Katya rushed in from the outside, badly wounded and bleeding.

Alaska had pulled Sharon up from the ground while she protested and in the sound of chaos there was a noise that stood out to them all. The sound of Miss Edwards’ gun clattering to the ground. Sharon whipped her head around and looked at the window, her most loyal servant and adoptive guardian was as still as a statue as she sat there. Then, she toppled backwards, a good five arrows sticking out of her body; all of them were silver-tipped, burning her skin with a stomach churning sound that was a lot like the sizzling of a rabbit roasting above a campfire.

Sharon bolted out of Alaska’s grasp and fell to her knees next to Miss Edwards, who’s breathing was ragged. She hastily started pulling out the arrows and while the silver didn’t seem to eat away at her as fast as it would have had it been anyone but the Texan, it still hurt her. Sharon, in her haste to help her guardian, had only made it worse; black blood spilling out of her the minute the arrows were out. In panic, Sharon pressed her hands to her wounds and whispered sweet nothings as she pulled Miss Edwards up into her lap. “Shh, you’re going to be okay, you have to, you can’t leave me. You can’t. I won’t let you. You promised. You promised-, you-, you promised mom, you promised me.”

Miss Edwards looked up at her, nothing but calm and sincerity on her face; she wanted to say everything and nothing at once. Her body convulsed, blood spilling out from between Sharon’s fingers. The latter seemed to be breaking down and everyone around her didn’t move, wanting to pull her out to safety as well as respect her goodbye’s; reluctant and really pushing how much time they had left.

“Sharon,” mumbled Bianca from behind her, “Sharon, little leech. She’s gone, she’s dead.”

The sound of the organ collapsing down in the dining hall seemed to startle Sharon back into alertness and she searched frantically around herself for any certainty to cling onto. So she clung onto Alaska, whom she loved and trusted. Alaska in turn, looked at Bianca to guide her, as she had no idea where to even go to. Bianca rolled her eyes.

“Hurry up then, this way!” Bianca urged as she pushed all the vampires towards the back of the castle, towards the emergency escape. The way Sharon clamped onto Alaska’s hand made her seem like a lost child and the blonde had to practically drag her along as they hurried down the stairs. They were just passing through the great hall when the villagers burst in, setting aflame everything in sight, the walls began to topple all around them as they rushed down to the dungeons; the tapestries were burnt, the vampire’s home being devoured by the chants of: “kill the beasts, kill the beasts!”

Sharon screamed, tears filling her eyes as she watched her home burning to the ground. She wouldn’t stand for it and neither would any of the others. They halted and turned around to meet their fate, fuelled by the loss of a family member. All dashed into the mob at super speeds, Katya tolling over everyone in sight with her massive body and strength, Sharon with fire blazing in her eyes was raking her long claws down the faces of those with torches in hand, Alaska sinking her small but powerful fangs into any flesh she could find and lastly Bianca casting explosive spells to all she could.

The villagers put up a fierce fight, leaving Bianca with a half beat face, Katya with deep wounds and gashes in her legs and they destroyed the castle completely, forcing them further back down into the deepest halls of the castle. The vampires tried hard to fight, but Sharon ordered them out when she heard the gunshots beginning to ring.

“Out! Out! We must leave!!” she cried out over the war sounds, voice broken. They all made a dash for the door leading to the sunlight outside at the end of the long corridor, where Katya had left horses for them all to make a quick escape. The villagers with guns in hand raced after them, intent on spilling their blood, while they burned what was left of the countess’ home. Bullets shot out, bouncing off the walls and hitting Alaska in both her ankles, her upper thigh and her torso, toppling her to the ground. Her instinct was to cry and scream as well as to try and get up and run.

“Go on without me, leave me!!” she cried to the others ahead of her in the tunnel. Looking up, she saw the hard, stubble face of the man who had shot her, silver gun in hand, he sauntered closer, aiming the barrel right between her eyes.

“Filthy animal,” he growled under his breath. Crooking his finger on the trigger, Alaska closed her eyes tight, ready for her life to end. The shot rang out, but there was no blood, no pain aside from the pain she was already feeling. She hadn’t been shot. Opening her eyes slightly, she realized what happened when she couldn’t get up. Something or someone was holding her down.

Sharon had thrown her body on top of hers, taking the shot directly to her heart, blood staining her clean white blouse.

“No!!!” Alaska screamed, pulling her lovers bleeding body to her. Tears flowed endlessly down her face. Sharon looked down at Alaska, trying to move her thick, ruby lips to say something to her, but she couldn’t speak. She merely grabbed Alaska’s trembling hands and with her last ounce of strength, pulled them to her lips and kissed each one of her fingers. She gave her one last look, her lashes fluttering before they fell shut, the countesses body falling limp in the hands of her lover.

Alaska sobbed and screamed, holding Sharon’s body tight. They were screams of pain because of the bullet burning into her skin and screams of agony, of a love she had lost. She didn’t move, she wanted another gunshot to come, she wanted to die alongside Sharon, she couldn’t move from her side. The gunshot never came; a giant feral beast gobbling up the man and his gun, blood on his paws and staining his white fur there was Cerrone, grown at least ten times in size and barely fitting into the corridor.

Bianca pulled Alaska up into her arms and helped her stumble forward, Alaska wanting to go everywhere but toward the exit. Though, when she saw Cerrone pick Sharon up, she let Bianca drag her ahead without protesting.

When they made it outside they mounted their horses as quickly as they could. “No! No, I can’t leave!!! This is my home! Let me die with her!!” Alaska sobbed and wailed. Bianca pulled her up on her horse and rode with her, shielding the blonde with her body as they rode away from the castle.

Alaska, thrown over the back of the saddle, felt her world shattering as she saw the castle finally collapse, nothing but a mound of flames, Miss Edwards’ body somewhere in that mess and Cerrone sprinting after them, the hem of Sharon’s coat between his jaws and her body swaying left and right as he ran. Phi Phi had seen them escape and steered Adore away from the castle and into the right direction, a wing seemingly broken and a spear sticking out of it. Though, the fact she could still fly and seemed to be okay was enough to give Alaska enough sense of calm to pass out, knowing at least one person she cared for was okay.

After what seemed like hours of riding, they made it to a small hut far, far away. Katya held the door open while Bianca carried Alaska in as she was severely wounded, while Adore and Phi Phi transformed back and went to tend to their own injuries. Katya seemed to brave through her pain as she helped the Witch lay Alaska down on the table and ripped off her bloody clothes.

Alaska cried and screamed at the top of her lungs, jolting up and prompting Katya to hold her down by the shoulders. Bianca ignored her, allowing herself to finally cry over Sharon’s death properly, but burying herself into her work helped. Grabbing a pair of forceps, a knife and an anaesthetic potion that she forced down Alaska’s throat, the Witch cut deep into the vampire’s skin.

“Calm down!” Bianca screamed. “You have silver bullets in you! You’ll literally burn alive if we don’t get them out!” she yelled through the tears. Blood spurted out and all over her hands as the witch dug into the blondes body, pulling out bullet after bullet. Alaska screamed and screamed until her voice was hoarse, screaming in pain, screaming Sharon’s name, tears constantly flowing, the others watching this scene play out in front of them. Adore and Phi Phi looked concerned, Katya now also crying silently over Sharon.

After what seemed like hours, Bianca finally patched up Alaska, wrapping her wounds and her breasts in tight bandages. The witch collapsed in the corner, heaving and crying, Adore quickly rushing to her side; something which Bianca oddly allowed her to do. Katya positioned herself by Alaska’s side, taking each of her hands.

Alaska, covered in her own blood and tears, cried and choked out. “I’ve lost everything….” she sobbed. Closing and wishing for death, a raven flew in from the outside, settling herself by Alaska’s face. She slowly opened her eyes and a soft tears rolled down her cheek, Ravens were Sharon’s favourite kind of bird so her instinct was to wave it away ad make it leave. However when it kept nudging her frail body, cawing softly to draw her attention she gently reached a hand up and ruffled the bird’s feathers.

“You’re all I have now…” she sighed morosely, the bird cawing in response. Her response drew Bianca’s attention and she gently placed Adore down on the bench they were seated in, the latter’s head having been resting on the witch’s lap. She stood up and rushed over to Alaska’s side.

“He responded to you,” She said, pointing at the raven. “How did you do that?”

Alaska shrugged and kept petting the bird. Thinking about that made her realize that it always had been somewhat of a habit, second nature. The few years between her leaving home and meeting Adore were lonely years. They were hard as she barely had any money and nowhere to go and yet, there had always been a bird or a dog or a cat that would bring her a coat, a piece of bread, something shiny; anything.

“I’ve always been able to communicate to the animals, they’re sort of like… my friends, they take care of me.” As if to answer her, the bird nodded, leaning in and rubbing his beak against Alaska’s cheek. Bianca’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Speaking to animals is a sign of witchcraft.” She spoke slowly, coolly crooking a finger which led the bird to gently hop from Alaska’s side to Bianca, leaning into the witches soft touch. “Ain’t that right, maleficent creature?“ And the raven nodded.

“Well, I’m the only vampire in my lineage,” Alaska mumbled, struggling to speak, “but my aunts were witches.” Looking back in her childhood memories, there were many things her aunts did that were so unexplainable, that when Alaska’s fangs came in, she knew the only thing that could explain her aunts strange abilities was witchcraft. Bianca signalled for Adore to come over to them. The raven-haired girl stumbled over, settling down next to Alaska and in close proximity of Bianca.

“Well… hard as it may be, mija,” she spoke to Alaska, “After we bury our dear friend, the countess, I think I have a job for you.”


	11. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N of January 1st 2017:  
> There will be two or three more chapters after this. I might write backstories as one-shots for all of the characters on where they are from, how they all met etc. but that depends on how wanted they are. Like usual, Frida wrote the outline and I beta'ed it, edited it and added details! We sincerely hope you guys like!! I’m sorry, not sorry for the loss xoxo Wick
> 
> TW: witchcraft (?)

ianca said that she knew exactly what to do and when Alaska asked her why she hadn’t helped Sharon while she knew, she simply stated that she was missing the final piece of the puzzle; Alaska herself. Alaska could talk to animals, beasts. In theory, Bianca said, Alaska would be able to tie Adore to an object or symbol infused with her magic, and it would help Adore retain her conscience as beast. Adore agreed to the fact that she was a danger if they didn’t at least try to do this, they had nothing to lose.

The witch started preparing a few days in advance, making sure she had all the necessary potions made, materials and herbs collected. Adore was the only one in a state well enough to help her out, her arms bandaged from wing cuts, but eager to be of importance. Bianca needed the extra set of hands, seeing as her own were scorched from the flames.

Phi Phi would occasionally fly out into bouts of anger, taking different forms depending on her mood, yelling about how Sharon’s untimely fate was her own damn fault and that she had brought it upon herself. Normally Alaska would have fought her on making such a statement but at the end of the day, she had no idea what Phi Phi was capable of other than shifting shapes, and she didn’t want to fight a threat she knew nothing of.

Katya had gone completely mute during the days after Sharon’s demise, only letting out a small squeak or grunt in response when questions were asked. It her harder than Alaska had anticipated and one night when sitting on the roof of the hut with her, Alaska learned that Sharon was the only one who could give her what she wanted. Katya wanted to have someone to cover for her if hunting went wrong, saying that she felt obligated to hunt as much as possible, and not just to eat. No, Katya said she hunted for her lover in another lifetime: Trixie. If Katya couldn’t be with her, she’d kill all the men and women in the world to keep Trixie company in death. She loved her that much.

Alaska later found that the one who took their loss the hardest, was Bianca. She had lost someone whom she considered to be her daughter, even though she would never admit that. Sometimes the realization would hit her and her hair would turn a dull shade of blue, crying silent tears as she mixed potions for the ritual she was preparing. Adore was the only being to see her during these private moments, wiping the tears from the witch’s face. Bianca buried herself into her work, hell bent on protecting the girls that were left.

Alaska didn’t understand a lot of what Bianca was doing, she was better versed in being a vampire than being a witch. So, when Bianca led her and Adore outside to do the ritual she had said to need her help with, she felt rather clueless. Bianca told Adore to sit down on her knees on the forest floor, which she did, letting Bianca tie a rope around her waist.

Out of her pocket Bianca conjured up a small leather band, a choker of some kind with a crescent moon made of wood as charm. She tied it around Adore’s neck and stepped back, turning toward Alaska and handing her a leather cuff with the same crescent moon sewn onto it.

“Alaska, it is very important we get this right. Both moons are made of the same bark, linking them together. What happens to one, will happen to the other. Fusing one with your magic, the ability to talk and control animals, will help whoever wears the cuff to calm Adore in her beastly state. It will also link the wearers conscience to hers, being able to help her regain her own in her state.”

Alaska only nodded, most of it still seemed like abracadabra but some of the clouds were clearing and she started to understand Bianca’s plan. “I know that magic is not something you consciously use, which means we will have to put you in a state where you are forced to use it, meaning that Adore needs to be a beast as we do this.”

This made Alaska nervous. The beast still scared her but, it had saved most of their lives back when hell broke loose. Adore had been right, doing this, they really had nothing to lose. So, they went ahead. Alaska made eye-contact with Adore and refused to break it, even as Bianca purposely started to provoke Adore, agitating her and causing her to lose her sense of humanity. Alaska could see that much in her eyes; the light vanished from it, her pupils whitening and the rest of her eyes becoming the darkest of black.

Clamping onto the cuff with both hands, Alaska didn’t feel her magic at all; all she could really think of doing was to literally talk to Adore as she fluttered above ground, half being pulled down by Bianca who tried her best to keep a solid grip on the rope. The longer the ordeal went on, the more Alaska could feel her legs starting to give way, eyes fluttering and struggling to keep up the concentration. Adore’s violent flapping lessened slowly and by the time that Alaska was on her knees, cuff dropped in her lap, Adore was quietly hovering above Bianca as she timidly looked around.

Bianca quietly pulled at the rope and Adore came down to stand next to her. The girl couldn’t talk but there was recognition in her eyes, a glint of a human conscience. Alaska breathed heavily as she looked up, fingers ghosting over the rough surface of the cuff. Adore didn’t talk but she could hear her, asking her if she was okay. Alaska could only nod, trying to order her own thoughts as they mingled with Adore’s.

“w-wait, you want Bianca to keep the cuff? Wh- does that even work?”

Bianca was momentarily confused but took the cuff from Alaska’s hands when she handed it to her. Feeling awkward at for once not being the one with the knowledge, she quietly put on the cuff and looked up at Adore. For a little while nothing seemed to happen but eventually Adore shrunk size and returned to her girly self, stumbling as she tried to regain stable footing. Alaska laughed comically, something she didn’t even knew she could do had just been the key to something important.

Come the following morning, Katya saddled up the horses for their journey. Their destiny, Bianca had told them, was London, away from the villagers and to the Sanctuary of the sisterhood of witches, where they would be safe. Alaska and Katya helped each other up on their horses while Bianca helped Adore up on to her horse, the Witch jumping up right behind her. Cerrone had still not abandoned his feral form, staying close to his deceased owner and refusing to leave her no matter how hard they tried. In the end they let him be the one to lead them to their destination, or well, a stop on their way to their final destination.

After a while of riding, they made it to the charred remnants of the castle. They all wandered the grounds aimlessly, through their sadness and their shock the damage finally registering. Katya collected a few of the burnt tapestries and clutched them to her chest like a security blanket. Phi phi sat in a pile of ash, letting the cinders slip through her fingers as if she was lost. Adore comforted Bianca as she sombrely put out a few smouldering flames, looking at the place she used to walk the halls with Joan Needles and at the time, young Sharon, a small little vampire.

Alaska wandered the wreckage, lost in her thoughts, shaken when she heard a small meow not too far away her. It was Cerrone, small and fluffy again, laying on top of Sharon’s limp body; which he had strategically placed atop a hollowed out tree, making it look like she was sitting upright. Bianca, Phi Phi, Adore and Katya noticed too and moved towards her, but Cerrone growled and hissed at them all, clawing whoever dared to get close to his former mistress.

However, when Alaska got close, Cerrone gingerly climbed off of Sharon’s chest and into Alaska’s lap, nudging his head under her hand. Alaska kneeled down and gently took Sharon’s face in her hands. Leaning in, she kissed her lips, they still felt as warm as they did when she was alive. Resting her head on her lovers chest, Alaska let out a loud wail, crying and sobbing as she her fingers curled around the fabric of Sharon’s blouse..

The other girls politely turned their gaze away, allowing Alaska some privacy. Once Alaska had cried her hardest to the point where she could cry no more, she stood up and turned to the others. “We have to have a funeral,” she declared, her voice cracking.

“A proper burial. I can’t-….I can’t leave her like this…” She sobbed and Katya came over to her, gently putting an arm around her. The other girls nodded in silent agreement, hoping that a proper funeral would set their emotions to rest too.

Katya went to the back of the grounds and in Sharon’s favourite spot underneath a willow, prepared the location. Adore and Phi Phi wrapped Sharon’s body in her favourite cloak while Bianca levitated and lowered her down to rest in the ditch Katya had dug. All of them huddled around Alaska, holding her tight as she sobbed, watching her lover being laid to rest. Katya covered her with the last of the dirt, replacing the over turned earth to look back to normal.

With a wave of her hand, Bianca conjured up a patch of Dandelions, Sharon’s favourite flower, at the head of her tomb, so that they could always remember where she was. They all sat there for hours, none of them saying a word. They held hands, some cried, some averted their gazes, but they were all hurting.

It was sunset when they decided to leave. Alaska moved to grab Cerrone and bring him along, but he leaped out of her arms and onto Sharon’s tomb, sitting down and planting himself there. He hissed at anyone who tried to pull him away, and true to his stubborn nature, he was not leaving Sharon’s side. Alaska decided to leave him, unable to take him away from her

The girls left in the dark of night, heading for the protection of the Sanctuary of the sisterhood of witches. They gathered their horses, lighting their lanterns and tying the provisions for the journey to the saddles. Bianca noticed Alaska having trouble tying up her horse, so she went over to help the blonde. As the witch levitated the heavy saddle up for her, tying the reins, she noticed Alaska was still crying.

“You really loved her, didn’t you?“ she didn’t say anything, only nodded, her big mane of hair falling in her face.

“Come here,” the witch comforted as she pulled the vampire close into a hug, letting her head rest on her shoulder and patting her back. “I miss her too…..” the two of them cried silently before stepping away from each other and continuing to ready their horses. Adore approached Phi Phi nervously.

“Can I fly up there with you too? Once you leave I’ll go back down with Bianca but, I think I like flying….” she said shyly. She had started to grow accustomed to her beastly form, quiet enjoying the feeling of being airborne now that she was in control of it.

Phi Phi had promised to lead them to the border of Romania before returning to her spot on the edge of town. She figured that no one had seen her in her normal form together with group, so she hadn’t risked anything. Phi phi smirked at Adore and nodded, the two transforming and taking the lead, guiding the riders down below.

When they got to the border that would lead them into Hungary, Phi Phi left them; seemingly antsy. As they continued to travel, Bianca explained to them that it had to do with Phi Phi’s roots. The Hungarian blood countess, Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed, being her grandmother had let to her mother and her having to flee the country in 1609 when Elizabeth had been caught for murdering 650 civilians.

In Romania, her mother then met Sharon’s great grandfather and one thing led to another, tying the two families together. Alaska realized that Phi Phi had to be relatively old then, seeing as they were now living in 1962; Sharon was only half Phi Phi’s age. Though shocking she didn’t ask any further and Bianca didn’t explain any more, seeming to shift her attention to Adore who was more than willing to strike up quiet conversation with the witch.

Eventually, in Germany, they realized that their horses were standing out to much and so, after days of loyal service they managed to trade them for a second hand car. For three seconds Katya flipped out, never having seen a car before, but after a few hours of Bianca sending it down spiralling roads and over highways Katya decided that she strangely preferred the metal coffin on wheels over the horses.

Navigating through the small towns between here and there. They were forced to stay in any hut, shack or inn they could find during the days they travelled. At one inn they stayed at, Katya noticed Alaska sitting alone, staring out the window and petting a Magpie. She was beginning to talk and speak more to the group, but still had moments where she would think of Sharon and shut down again. Katya strolled over and kneeling by her, set a plate of food down on Alaska’s lap.

“Eat. It’s been a while sinze your last meal,” she said. Alaska looked at Katya but didn’t say anything to her, looking back out the window. Katya huffed impatiently. “Look, Sharon wasn’t the only one who cares about you…. now, eat.” Alaska looked at her in surprise, blinked her gratitude for the food, and ate without another word.

They spent many days like this, until after a long and weary journey that seemed to drag on for eternity, they made it to a port in France where they could take a ferry to the United Kingdom. To pay for the fee of being able to take it, they resold the car and even with the fee payed, they still had most of the money left. Bianca grinned at this, suggesting they’d take a train to London.

Katya, who had only recently found out what a car was, was boggled by the idea of a train. Alaska rolled her eyes at this and boarded it without thinking too much about it. They’d be on it for roughly a day and then their 19 day long journey would reach its conclusion. It had dragged on for long enough and her heart still ached for a home she’d known so briefly. The only distraction she had from this was Katya, whose face was plastered against the window as the outside world sped them by.

London was a whirlwind of people compared to the old quiet Transylvania and the group held hands in order to avoid losing someone. Bianca led them down a few streets to an inn which still had all its old characteristics, seemingly having withstood the damage done during the second world war. To Alaska it was things like this that were mind boggling.

She was surprised when Bianca just had them wait in the lobby, instead of going to register them and get a room to stay in. Alaska was about to complain when an hour had passed when a lean looking girl wobbled over to them, the rollerblades under her tall knee-high boots making it near impossible for her to walk over the carpet floor. Her hair comes down to over her shoulders and is a silvery grey. She’s wearing a very long felt coat that hangs all the way down to her knees. Her face was very friendly and there’s a spark in her eyes as she walks up to Bianca.

“Miss Del Rio,” she starts in the softest voice Alaska has ever heard, she needs to make effort to understand her as her British accent is rather heavy but, she sounds sweet. “It is such a pleasure to see you here again, in better times.”

Bianca only nods, waiting for the stranger to continue. “Miss Michaels had said something about a rather small Magpie from Germany telling her that you had been seen heading this way. She’s been expecting you.”

At this, Bianca turned to the trio of vampires behind her, “this, is Max Malanaphy, she’s for a lack of better verbiage in the mundane world, quite like us. She’ll take us where we need to go.”


	12. The sisterhood of Witches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N of January 22nd 2017:  
> I don’t have much to say other than that there is a shout-out to an author I like hidden inside the fic. There’s some subtle hinting to Bianca’s backstory and well… we meet our band of (half-)witches! Have fun reading! Like usual, Frida wrote the outline and I beta'ed it, edited it and added details! We sincerely hope you guys like!! IFeedback would be well appreciated!! xoxo Wick
> 
> TW: None apply

The little band of witches and vampires followed Max as she teetered back and forth on her rollerblades. The streets were busy and full of people, causing Alaska to never let go of Katya’s hand as they walked, looking around with big worry-filled eyes. Max led them through the crowded streets into a back alleyway, spinning around in circles on her rollerblades, her silvery curls bouncing as she moved.

“Miss Michaels has been expecting you all….” Max sing-songed, her voice soft and gentle. “She has something special planned.” As Alaska noticed they were approaching a dead end, she raised a hand to pet the raven that had been sat on her shoulder since they had started following Max, the feel of its feathers were oddly comforting and slowed down her fearful heartbeat.

When they reached the dead end, Max told them all to wait for a little while and then disappeared into a dumpster that was stood there. Adore mumbled something about not understanding what grey haired witch doing inside a big trashcan that she barely fit inside. Bianca must have responded to her via telepathy as Adore nodded without anything being said.

It didn’t take long for the lid of the dumpster to swing back open, and Alaska took the opportunity to look inside. In the brief period of time she had to inspect, she came to the conclusion that it was in fact much bigger on the inside than that it appeared to be. There were a lot of candles, and bottles; that’s when the lid slammed shut. Max was dressed in finer clothes than she was earlier and her hair was in a nice up-do that was awfully reminiscent of the way Miss Edwards had done her hair most of the time.

The grey lady approached their dead and looked back as she reached out her hand, “come on, no need to be shy, you can walk right through!”

With a wave of her hand, Max looked back at Bianca and smiled; tossing her hair, eager to impress the older witch, who merely gave her a look and shook her head. As Max vanished through the wall, Adore scurried close to Alaska and Katya and the three joined hands, each turning their heads toward Bianca, who made a gesture indicating that it was safe for them to go.

Alaska jumped through first and essentially pulled Katya and Adore through with her, the only sound behind them being Bianca’s heels as she steps through rather casually; like she had done it many times before. Curiously looking behind her, there is no wall but a big gate, an illusion of a door.

“Nice to see you ladies.” A voice boomed out, making all the vampires jump in surprise. A woman stood at the top of a rather elegant staircase, she is wearing rather regal clothing; a white blouse and a long green skirt. With a pang, Alaska realized it wasn’t Sharon at the top of the stairs calling out to her like always, but a different woman. Their mannerisms were awfully alike.

This woman was tall with soft and pale blonde hair, pulled up into a nice up-do. She looked relaxed, her facial features we’re round and not as angular as Sharon’s; almost the complete opposite. She had hooded eyes that had a soft purple sparkle to them and a calming, almost musical voice.

“Nice to meet with you once more, Bianca.”

Bianca smirked, hair fading into a soft yellow as she stepped forward, a grin evident on her face.

“It is always good to catch up with you, you old hag.” Bianca laughed, smiling up at the other woman and sighing. She turned to the frightened looking vampires and drew their attention, “Ladies, meet the head of the sisterhood of witches, Miss Chad Michaels. You will respect her like you should respect me. She’s doing us a great favour by taking us in.”

“Oh Bianca, please.” Chad said with a smirk, playfully batting Bianca’s shoulder when she had descended down the stairs. “The sisterhood will always offer a home and helping hand to anyone who's a magical being that deserves or needs it.”

She smiled at all of them but her gaze rested on Alaska. The blonde shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the older woman, reaching up to pet the raven on her that sat on her shoulder.

“She’s the one you’ve been telling me about?“ Chad asked Bianca, clasping her hands together in front of her and never taking her eyes off of Alaska. The latina witch nodded confidently as she looked over at her.

"Exceptional promise….for a blood-sucker.”

Alaska glared up at Bianca and licked her small fangs, feeling strange that the witch had been talking about her behind her back. Chad lay a hand on the blonde’s shoulder and looked at her warmly, making Alaska feel much more at ease.

“Natural born witch or not, the sisterhood nurtures any sort of magic; so long as you don’t gobble up my girls then you are all more than welcome to stay as long as you please”

They smiled back at each other and the older witch clapped her hands together. “Well then! You all must be tired from such a long journey, Max! Show them to their rooms while the girls and I get the common room ready for a feast!” Max spun around happily, her wheels gliding surprisingly easy on the velvet carpet.

The rooms were much like the rest of the castle large and fancy with gorgeous canopy beds. Bianca and Adore took one room, while Alaska and Katya took one down the hall. They all came back down the staircase to find a gaggle of all types girls, laughing and engaged in conversation, setting plates, cutlery and all kinds of food atop a long table. There was a girl who quite noticeably had jet black hair, striking eyes and by far the smallest waist out of any of the witches. She levitated plates and cups onto the table with ease, seemingly without putting in any effort. This same girl turned and watched the vampires coming down the stairs with curious eyes.

“Hey Fame,” she called out to the pretty blonde next to her, “ look it’s the Transylvanian leeches.” She meant to tease and stuck out her tongue. Fame gave her a pointed look.

“Don’t be so rude Violet!” Fame reprimanded her and scoffed. “You don’t know what they’ve been through! The tall blonde lost a lover and is thinking about her while the small one has to deal with some beastly problems!” Violet rolled her eyes, still not used to Fame’s magic. “And the Russian has trouble understanding what you’re saying, your accent is too heavy!”

“Not as posh as you, bitch! And don’t read their minds, it’s still creepy that you can do that! You haven’t even spoken a word to them and you already know their lives!”

“I can’t help it, it’s just my magic!” Poor Fame whined as she stomped her feet. “It makes my head hurt!”

Max rolled over from the vampires’ side and placed a gentle hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“Speaking of which, how is your head?” She asked, worried. Fame giggled and leaned into Max’ soft touch.

“Haven’t had any complaints!”

Max whispered something along the lines of ‘vulgar’ under her breath and the three witches laughed raucously. Chad clapped her hands and all the girls fell silent, their eyes trained upon their head sister. Waving her arms in a flurry of movements, a long stream of water shot out and filled every cup on the table.

“Dinner is served!!” She announced and all the witches cheered, eagerly rushing to sit down and dig in. Yet, they waited for a few more witches to come in; a ginger haired girl in a blue dress who kept her eyes closed as she sat down next to Chad, a girl with a sleepy expression on her face and poofy white hair that was quite like a poodle, a crazy looking woman or was it man? Alaska couldn’t tell, with bright coloured hair and wearing a dress with pumps in all kinds of colours and a Calabash pipe dangling from their lips, and at last came a girl with a bright coloured sense of fashion and the widest smile on her face that she had ever seen.

Alaska felt a little overwhelmed being around so many people as she ate, but thought it nice that all the witches communed to eat together, Fame and Violet even laughing and feeding bits of food to the Raven she had taken with her.

As time went by, the witches took to introducing themselves and explaining their specialties. Fame and Violet went first, demonstrating their powers by levitating objects and saying out loud what others were thinking. Then the redhead named Jinkx finally opened her eyes, revealing them to be a milky white. She explained that she was a sea creature, an accident that had occurred after a witch had slept with a merman; she had her father’s eyes and kept them closed because she couldn’t see on the walking land anyway.

“She’s like a nymph in the water!” Chad chuckled, and Adore’s interest was piqued right away. She had always liked the idea of Merpeople, to have confirmed that they were real made her happy; a happiness that was contagious as Bianca seemed to become happier too.

Then the poodle-like girl spoke up, her voice was laced with sleep and she drowsily said that she was named Pearl Liaison and specialized in astral projection. That would explain the sleepiness, Alaska thought to herself as the bright and bubbly girl next to Pearl spoke up. Dela, as she was named, specialized in cheering people up by pulling their sadness out of them giving them part of herself.

Max spoke up demurely, her voice gaining strength as she went on. “I sell potions, weird, crazy, jinxes, everything unhelpful to those who pry and deserve it. It’s why I roller-skate, sometimes I have to go really fast when someone gets warts all over their face or their hair falls out.”

The silver haired went on for a while, saying something about sometimes walking around at night like a dead woman, bloodied dress and all; something about her dead twin sister. Apparently that had earned her the nickname ‘the grey lady’, but Alaska’s attention had drifted off to the far end of the table where the strange one was seated.

Their eyes snapped up to look at her and they quietly kept eye-contact for a while. Throughout introductions Alaska had come to learn that this person with the oddity of being named ‘Milk’, shifted their appearance every now and then and that was why they looked so strange. Out of their pipe swirled light grey smoke in the shape of foxes and cats that ran up in circles all the way to the massive chandelier hanging above them.

Milk smirked as they blew a fox into Alaska’s direction and she coughed as it came into contact with her face. Alaska laughed and turned to Chad, wondering what it was she could do. Fame, not being able to flip the switch on her powers announced out loud that Alaska was wondering what she could do and she could feel herself go as red as a tomato.

Chad reassured her that there was no need to be ashamed for one’s curiosity and directed her attention to the massive windowpane behind them. The sun was shining bright outside and Alaska found herself looking over an array of multi-coloured flowers, high hedges and paths leading everywhere. Alaska was shocked to see the sky suddenly darken, rain seemingly falling from out of nowhere as there were no clouds in sight for miles.

As the rain stopped and pooled together on the stone patio of the gardens, out of the massive puddle arose a figure in a long dress and butterflies floating around it. It turned out to be a she with a petite and curvy figure, short curly hair around her and a bright smile as it waved at Alaska.

Bianca scoffed, agitated, “show off.”

“Sorry Bianca, it was not my intention to conjure her up,” Chad apologized as she sent the watery lady on her way, “I know Courtney is a rough patch for you.”

Despite Bianca scowling and Adore showing mild concern for the older witch, it was all very interesting but a lot to take in. As the night slowly began to die down and witches began to leave and settle into their rooms to sleep. Alaska and Katya settled into their four-poster bed, Katya falling asleep instantly and snoring like a beast, but Alaska lay awake, consumed by her thoughts, watching her raven nestle down to sleep atop a bookshelf that Max had emptied and placed a blanket on. ‘To comfort your friend,’ she had said before leaving.

Little did the blonde know that someone was watching her, head tilting in curiosity as it lightly tugged up the blankets and watched her and Katya as they lay there. Deep in another part of the castle, Pearl lay on the floor, eyes clothes, palms up and twitching slightly as she moved about in Alaska and Katya’s room. Bianca moved to wake her, but Chad threw out an arm to stop her.

“Don’t. You must never interrupt someone during an Astral Projection or it will have consequences.”

Currently, Pearl’s conscience had travelled out of her body and was watching over the weary vampires, just like Chad and Bianca had politely asked her to do. After a few minutes, Pearl sat up with a start, taking in a shaky breath. She reached for a blanket and took the one that was handed to her.

“She’s awake and she’s scared, really, really scared,” she said, drawing in quick breath. “Scared and…she’s sad…” Bianca and Chad looked at each other with worried eyes. Alaska’s emotional attachment to their deceased friend was a known fact but grief would cause one to do reckless things. It was better to help her figure things out, at least on the magical front, so that she would be less conflicted with herself.

“Well, looks like it’s time we begin her teachings right away.”


	13. A home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N as of April 19th 2017:  
> This is it darlings, the final chapter, the end of this long journey. For anyone who’s read, thank you; to everyone who’s ever left feedback, you make our days. This is the first fic we wrote together that has reached its conclusion and we’re happy with the way that it came out, thank you all so much for sticking with us on this journey. After this we will be posting the Character ARC's. Again, thank you all so much and please let us know what you think! Like usual, Frida wrote the outline and I beta'ed it, edited it and added details! We sincerely hope you guys like!! Feedback would be well appreciated!! xoxo Wick
> 
> TW: None apply

It was a bright, sunny day when all the witches awoke at the crack of dawn. To Alaska, every ray of sunshine seemed rather dull as her eyes fluttered. The night had been one full of terrors that continued to keep her awake; she had barely slept and the day had seemed to blend into the next, leaving the night to be non-existent.

Violet dashed about the castle, opening curtains and windows with a swish of her finger and letting the morning sunlight stream in; the sound of her heels clacking loudly against the tile floors startling Alaska. She was nearly knocked off her feet when she stepped foot into the hall, a gray haze racing past her. With roller blades strapped on tight, Max dashed down to the kitchen to prepare a nice healthy brew for the sleepy-eyed witches and the other company.

Alaska was the last person to come down, her hair a mess and raven nestled away safely in the blonde knots. Even though she wasn’t looking, Alaska could feel Fame’s gaze lock on her, it was like she was digging into her thoughts. Fame leaned over to Max, whispering furiously, which only confirmed Alaska’s suspicion. After a few minutes, Max rolled over to Alaska with a crystalline goblet that contained some blue coloured liquid.

“Here,” she said coolly as she thrust the concoction into her hands, “Fame thought you might need this.”

After seeking security in the gazes of both Bianca and Chad, whom both gave her a nod to signal that they deemed the potion safe, she gulped it down. She didn’t know what it did but, she was hoping it would help her melancholic demeanour go away. Instead the gross drink just made her gag and shudder. Adore perked up at the sound and swayed over to ask if she was alright. Katya only gave her a look before she continued to cackle on with Fame and Violet, whom she seemed to click with.

‘At least one person who’s found their place,’ Alaska thought morosely.

“Ladies!” Chad’s voice carried out melodically clear over the others, that died down the minute they heard the headmistress speak. “The day is bright and beautiful! Let us move our studies outside, to the garden!“

The sisterhood cheered and chatted as all the girls made their way outside into the sunny day. The gardens, much like the castle itself were hidden away from the gaze of the average human person. Tall hedges and colourful flowers seemed to stretch out for miles, endlessly almost. There was a clear blue lake at the end of one of the cobblestone paths, where the other paths lead, she didn’t know.

Alaska sat alone in the garden, hiding among the statues and the flowers, watching everyone. The sun wasn’t a particularly pleasant place to be in, its rays plaguing her with shooting pains. She didn’t have anyone to teach her anything either, as Katya took to chasing after a beast that had two snake-heads for a tail.

She couldn’t help but smile as she watched Adore and Bianca. Adore was watching Jinkx play in the reflecting lake, thrashing about her fins and swimming happily; almost as if she’d never had legs to begin with. Adore looked longingly back at Bianca, and the older witch smiled at her and nodded, reaching down and unhooking the crescent-moon bracelet from her wrist she let Adore go free. The shift into her beastly form was near-fluent and she happily flew down to splash around in the river with Jinkx. The water felt good on her scarred wings and Alaska could tell she longed to be a mer-person as well, the girl had always exclaimed she wanted such.

Alaska sighed, looking around aimlessly, until she noticed a big white wolf had settled next to her and was staring out at the others. The wolf’s fur was matted and marred around the neck area and a familiar looking pipe dangled from its collar. She decided to test out her powers and try them out on this wolf. It seemed to work as the wolf settled closer to her, she pat its long furry coat and the wolf leaned into her touch.

She brightened up for a split second, thinking her powers were actually becoming something, but then the wolf leaped off and started to grow, the fur shrank back to become skin. It grew taller, and there was no longer a wolf before her, but it was Milk. They were a werewolf, Alaska should’ve known, she’d read about them before. Some only changed at night and others could turn at will. There was no reason for there to be an ordinary wolf in these gardens, of course it had to be one of the witches.

"Come up and see me sometime, beautiful, ” Milk quipped playfully, winking at her before dashing off with the others, making Alaska turn away in embarrassment. Watching all the others frolic and play without a care in the world, made something start to stir deep inside Alaska. Her vision blurred, her mind got hazy, her heartbeat started to race. Anxiety set in, her magic started to spiral out of control, and a familiar blood-lust settled in.

She twitched and hissed, the panic getting worse as her breathing fastened. Her raven, sitting by her side, began to feel this change in her and flew off in the direction of the witches. It cawed loudly in despair, and thousands of other ravens swarmed overhead, the sun seemed to disappear and the sky grew dark. Alaska was about to scream out, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Whipping out of her trance, her vision cleared and she noticed Dela had come to sit down in front of her, her sweet and caring face with eyes full of worry.

“Are you alright, sweetums?” she spoke softly. Alaska could feel Dela’s magic taking effect, her sadness seeping away and she felt a warmth spread through her body, first slowly, then all at once. The birds stopped cawing and all flew away, the sky was sunny and clear again. All the girls looked at the vampire in concern, and she felt embarrassed.

“Thank you Dela, that was very sweet of you, I’m alright.” The sweet witch smiled at her, always making people happy; which in turn made her even happier. Alaska turned and saw Chad striding over to her, the missing raven in her arms. The blonde stood to greet the older witch, a polite habit. “Walk with me, darling.”

Alaska obliged and Chad lead them down a path with tall rose hedges where they were out of everyone’s sight. The it her girls resumed their daytime activities as they did, having trained and known each other long enough to work on their own.

“Your powers are strong,” Chad said, looking at her admirably, “you need to learn how to control.“

Alaska looked up at her and nodded, but something about seeing concern and worry in the witch’s face, made her start to bawl and cry. And once she started, she couldn’t stop; a river of tears spilling down her cheeks. She wasn’t ever good enough. Sharon had scolded her on multiple occasions and now she wasn’t good enough either. The feeling went way back and now, on this unfamiliar terrain, it only made her feel even more insecure because she was alone.

"I’m sorry….” she hiccupped between sobs. Chad pulled the tall girl closer and stroked her hair, shushing and calming her like a mother would to a fussy child.

“Darling, I understand, but you are capable of so much. I know it, we all know it. You should know it too.” Chad pointed to a flower peeking out of a bush nearby.

“There, get that flower for me, but not you, tell your raven to do it.” Alaska nodded and focused her magic on the flower and her raven. It took some effort and she almost gave up but, seemingly on command, the raven flew towards the flower. He snapped the stem with his beak and picked it up gently with his talons. He soared back to Chad, gingerly putting the flower in her hair. Alaska grinned, she actually did something right.

Chad laughed warmly and smiled. “See darling? You’ve got the magic, you can do things on your own. Just believe in yourself.”

Alaska nodded, that would prove to be hard. But whenever she got down, Adore would somehow pick up on it and remind her that surviving on her own was something she had almost always done, that she was capable of many things.

The blonde, after having heard that spiel multiple times over the course of a decade, came to accept it. Time sped past them and between church-goings with Max and dining with the entire house-hold, Alaska learned to control her being. Her powers grew and she manipulated the world around her with more ease than ever.

When she was certain of her self-control, she debated moving out of the castle and re-joining the human world. At first it seemed stupid, throwing her vampire self-back out there amongst millions of people she could easily snatch up. Fame, concerned as ever, would argue that she shouldn’t leave the castle because if she stayed here, she would always be able to sedate her bloodlust one way or another.

For a long time, Alaska would sigh and give in to her pleads. She however stopped giving in when she started noticing that Adore and Bianca were more than just friends. Of course she had been able to tell that Adore had feelings for the witch, she had known her long enough after all. But, it wasn’t until after she had caught Bianca stealing a kiss from the bat the other night, that she started noticing the change in Bianca’s cold appearance. Her hair wasn’t its usual black as often as before and would often be various shades of red if she was around Adore, an obvious sign that the feelings were mutual.

Alaska, feeling like ever the intruder, departed the castle not long after. While looking for a place to stay with a landlord that didn’t ask too much when it came to rent, she moved in with Max. The dumpster, contrary to its exterior, was warm and cosy. There was animal pelts all over and the only light source was a set of candles that seemed to light up every nook and cranny.

Max said she didn’t mind Alaska staying as she often wasn’t around but Alaska still wanted to leave as soon as possible. In between saving Max from an angry client and helping her out with looking for the right ingredients, she learned what Max’ nickname meant. The grey lady, as she was called, did indeed stem from her dead twin, who would often take over the living witch during the night. Alaska would talk with her too, and sometimes she’d talk back.

It was how Alaska learned that Max came from the States, just like Miss Edwards had. The only reason she had ever even moved was because of her sister’s demise. Alaska had never heard of the Salem Witch Trials but the way Max would describe them was gruesome. On a day the two sisters had received a note from miss Michaels that if they ever needed a place to stay, refuge, they could come to her castle. It had been that very note which had caused one’s death when it had been found by a pedestrian. Said pedestrian had ran off and told the state. Max was quick to hide, her sister wasn’t as lucky. Her heart had been cut out of her chest and her corpse had been burned to make sure she wouldn’t come back to haunt them.

“Foolish people,” Max scoffed, “everyone knows you have to burn the heart to kill the spirit, not the body. The body is just temporary, a housing for something much more powerful.”

It was because she had gotten this close to Max over time, that when she settled into a small flat not too far away she asked Max to come over more often than not. The days did get lonely, unlike what she had expected. Sure, she’d often think of Sharon, especially around the time of year where the leaves would come flying past the window of her small apartment and the rain would come pouring down from the sky to remind her of that painful day in Autumn. The scars from the bullets on her chest would begin to ache and she’d cry.

Sometimes she’d still see Sharon standing around corners and in doorways but with the blink of an eye she’d be gone and Alaska would move on. She figured that because she had moved on, she had stopped seeing Sharon altogether. Max tried telling her that maybe the vampire’s spirit had moved on and while Alaska liked to believe that, she’d still consider herself selfish for trying to get on with her life and forget about Sharon.

The way the world modernized, however, made it much easier to forget. Alaska adjusted faster than she had wanted herself to. She got a job as a journalist and enjoyed it, simply because it forced her to get involved in the world and helped her keep up with what was going on around her.

It payed her well enough to pay off the rent and make a living, and she was allowed to write from home and thus, could decide for herself when she wanted to work or not. It only made chasing after Max half as much work. The grey haired would often still mess with people by giving them the wrong potion and Alaska would erase the witch’s steps so she’d be in the clear, away from angry clients who would forget she existed altogether. That was the benefit of Alaska’s powers, humans were animals all the same.

So, it wasn’t to her surprise that she found herself chasing after Max on the day of Sharon’s death anniversary too. Max had politely apologized when she’d called up Alaska on her mobile phone, begging her to come down to the grocer’s. And Alaska, goodhearted as she was, had obliged.

“Max, wait!” she whined as she willed her long bowed legs to march her after the witch on rollerblades even faster. Max spun around in circles long enough for Alaska to catch up with her, “I swear if you go any faster, I might trip over my own feet.”

“Sorry darling, we’re almost there, I think.” Alaska wanted to object to this. If Max didn’t know where they were headed, how was she supposed to prepare for minimalizing the damage?

She came to realize however, sooner than later that Max had been right as she saw a police car speed past her, sirens blaring loudly. “Did you get the police involved, Max? For the love of God, what did you do?!”

“I didn’t do anything but-“

Max halted promptly at the edge of a park, pointing at one of the tall trees. Alaska didn’t have to look at the police or the crowd surrounding it to smell the problem. As foreign as it now was to her diet, the smell of blood would always be easy to pick up on.

When her senses settled down, she squinted, looking at the scene. Between the thick branches of the trees hung a bloody mess of a stag. It’s horns were broken off halfway and a deep gash in the neck was the only sign that showed that it had brutally been killed.

“-since miss Katya doesn’t ever leave the castle and you are the only vampire around these parts that we know of, I was wondering if you could-“

“-sniff out who did this.”

Max nodded curtly as Alaska finished her sentence for her, despite only having heard half of the words she had initially spoken. The blonde whipped her head around, trying to catch up on anything that would lead to the culprit of this public display.

She started walking. Slowly and confused at which smell she was following. She wasn’t a bloodhound and it took a lot of focus to not be confused by anything else. Then, her pace fastened as she made her way through hordes of people. Max rolled on after her expertly.

“Max, go to the sisterhood, tell miss Michaels that we might have another visitor soon.”

Confused, Max wanted to object. “Just go, whoever did this is new, and terrible at covering up their tracks. They’ll need a place to hide and humans can’t go after us there, just go!”

With distress written all over her face, the grey haired said no more as she turned around and dashed off across the street; politely apologizing when drivers would honk at her as she flew right past their cars.

Alaska ran down several blocks, blindly following her instincts as she hopped a fence with much effort. These shoes weren’t made for running nor climbing but she had to, knowing how scary it was to be young and on the run for things you have no control over. It led to doing stupid things with way worse consequences.

Naturally, it does not surprise her that it takes forever to reach the source of the stench, but when she does, the sight she is met with is completely different from what she had expected it to be. There, atop the stairs of a fire escape exit sits a boy; she doesn’t guess him to be older than 18, if she has to go by the human age chart.

His cut-up t-shirt is covered in red stains but he seems unbothered by them. He opens up a can of some alcoholic beverage that Alaska in unfamiliar with and when he notices the bow-legged blonde he grins; exposing his imperfect teeth, tooth-gap and fangs included.

He tucks his black and white bandanna into the hem of his tee and ruffles his messy blonde hair before hopping down the steps of the fire escape. Alaska shuffles her feet awkwardly and straightens her back.

In a lot of ways she is reminded of Sharon, she too had the natural air of confidence around her that this stranger has. “I’m assuming you’re responsible for that gruesome display?”

The boy shrugs as he swaggers over to her, “and what if I am, lady? What would you do? Call the police on me again? You wouldn’t be fast enough.”

Alaska grimaces, though she is not frightened. The boy’s confidence in who and more precisely what he is, is amusing to say the least. “Come with me and I won’t rat you ouuuut?”

He shakes his head before leaping at her. The blonde screeches in blind surprise as the two of them topple to the floor. She wriggles and fights to get away, but he’s pinned her arms down tightly. She never was the strong one; the smart one, sure but never the strong one.

Hissing he tears open the coat obstructing his path and drives his fangs into the blonde’s neck. However, he is met with a surprise. Try as he might, he can’t break any of her veins. Frustrated, he gets off her and lifts her up, pinning her against the fence she hopped earlier and sucking at her neck even harder, trying to find a vein.

“I don’t understand!” he grunts angrily, backing away from Alaska. “Why can’t I draw your blood?!” All he got was a blonde who giggled girlishly, more than aware of why not as well as the familiarity of the entire encounter.

“Oh,“ she said to mimic surprise. "Don’t you know you can’t bite another vampire?” she questioned with a raised eyebrow and a wide smirk on display. “Well, you can try but… you know the effect now.”

He looked at her, confused, until she grinned even wider; revealing two small fangs peeking out from her thick lips, barely noticeable if she didn’t show them off on purpose. Alaska winked at him playfully and she felt something stir deep inside the pit of her stomach. It was a motherly feeling, the need to care for someone who was just as innocent as she had once been. As well as the desire to be one with your own, Alaska knew he must feel at least something similar.

They continue to stare at one another as they take in the situation, “how about you come with me and I’ll teach you everything you need to know. There’s someone else like you whom can help you too.”

“You mean there’s other freaks like me?”

Alaska only nodded as she watched his face scrunch up, displaying his thought process. She knew it was scary to tag along with a stranger but the fact that he hadn’t run off yet accounted for something, she thought.

“Look, I can still rat you out to the authorities but, you could also come with me. I know it’s scary, probably, I was scared too; at first.”

His expression relaxed slightly at this, re-positioning his glasses on the bridge of his nose. She continues, “if it helps I could tell you my name, it’s Alaska, Alaska Thunderfuck. I wouldn’t tell you that if I wasn’t at least a little bit trusting and kind, right? Now you know my name you could expose me too, now, that would do more damage than hanging someone’s livestock up in a tree.”

He laughs stupidly at her nervous rambling, regaining his natural composure he walks past her. “I guess, so… you coming?”

Alaska, comforted by his sudden display of trust, offers him her coat to hide the blood on his shirt. He takes it and throws it over his shoulders, tying the sleeves around his neck and not quite wearing it the way one is supposed to.

“Right, I forgot about the blood. Haven’t worn anything different than this damn Metallica tee in over a year.”

The tall blonde shrugs as she catches up to him, quietly letting him talk; genuinely interested in him now that she’s coaxed him into walking with her. “It’s stupid, I could’ve just stolen something.”

“A friend of mine once said that keeping yourself in check is sometimes for the better and leads to things that are far better than something silly that you initially wanted.”

“Tell your friend that that just sounds like some stupid wisdom out of an old book,” he huffs as Alaska leads them down the street.

“She’s thousands of years old but that doesn’t stop her. Why don’t you tell her yourself…”

She realizes that she cannot directly attach his name to the end of her question, as she doesn’t know. She hasn’t asked and he hasn’t said. However, he seems to trust her enough to fill in the blanks.

Green eyes meet with her own, “it’s Coady. Aaron Coady.”


End file.
